Jamie Platt:Re-upload
by AJxLovatic91
Summary: Esme had a son, Jamie, when she was a teenager & this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**November 11th 1911**

Esme Platt, just 16 years old, has just given birth to her precious son, Jamie Evan Platt. Esme never wanted to be a mother at such a young age but she was dumb to have her first time with an 18 year old boy by the name of Carlos. They were together for a short time but after Esme told him she was pregnant with his baby, he left, to never be seen again. Esme tried to find him so he can at least see his son birth but she didn't have any luck finding him. Esme was in the hospital with a close friend and not her parents. When she told them about her pregnancy they didn't want anything to do with her or her baby. It upset her greatly since she had no job, and no where's to stay but her close friend, Rachel was there to give her a home and a room for her new son.

"He is such a beautiful child, Esme. He looks more like you then Carlos."

Esme smiles down at her bundle of joy. He was smiling up at Esme, playing with his mother's fingers. Tears come down Esme's face. She couldn't believe she gave birth to this baby at such a young age. Before his birth she was going to give him up for adoption but now that she is looking at her newborn son, she couldn't give him up at all.

"I'm your mother my little one. I promise to be there for you until you don't need me anymore. I love you my son."

After three days in the hospital, Rachel and Esme, pack up their things and leave the hospital with newborn Jamie. Esme wouldn't let go of Jamie. Rachel can see that Esme will make a great mother and not let any harm come towards her newborn son.

 **4 years later:**

Esme's son, Jamie, was growing up in a happy family. He had Esme's friend as his aunt and Esme's parents actually came to see Jamie last year and they felled in love with him. They are being the grandparents their supposed to be to their grandson. Jamie was now 4 years old and Esme can see he has more looks from her then Carlos. Jamie has the brightest green eyes that anyone ever seen. All Esme sees in his eyes is happiness, which is what she wants in her son. His hair color is the same as Esme's hair. It's caramel brown with blonde hints in it. When he is the sunlight everyone can see the blonde that makes him even more special. Esme did have trouble raising him on her own but does what she can to support her son and make ends meet for them both.

"Mama, Mama! Wake up, Mama!"

It was a special day for Esme and Jamie. It was November 11th; the day Esme bought this life into this world. He was five years old! Esme couldn't believe how much he was growing. She picks him up from jumping on the bed and tickles him. Esme loved hearing his laugh since it made her laugh, even if she wasn't in a good mood.

"M…mama, s…stop!"

"No, not until you say, I love my mama."

Esme laughs along with her son. Jamie tries to get away from her but his mother wouldn't let him go until he said what she wanted him to say.

"I love mama."

Esme stops and helps him off the bed so they can eat breakfast and Esme can give him his present. They go downstairs where Jamie's aunt Rachel was. Rachel puts her arms out and Jamie runs into them and Rachel picks him up and spins him around, which makes Jamie laugh and smile. Rachel stops and puts Jamie in the chair so Esme can feed him his food.

"Happy birthday, Jam."

Rachel kisses him on top of his head while she takes her seat next to him. Esme gives Jamie cereal and helps feed it to him. Rachel was glad that Esme kept Jamie because he was such a good mother to Jamie. After they were done eating, Esme puts a little box on the table. Jamie eyes it with curious eyes.

"Jamie, now that you're 5 years old I thought this will be the perfect time to give you this special present."

Esme gives Jamie the box and he opens it, carefully. When he sees the sliver locket necklace, he was amazed by it. He opens the locket up and sees a picture of his mother and him when he was a baby. Jamie loved this present and puts it on the table, gets up and hugs his mother with all the strength in him.

"Mama, I love it."

"I knew you will. Now let me put it on you my little one."

Esme takes the necklace and unclips it. She puts it around his little neck and clips it back together. Jamie holds it in his little fingers and was really happy with this present. He will always have a piece of his mom with him now.

 **8 Years Old:**

"Mama, I don't want a stepdad. We are fine on our own."

Since Jamie turned eight years old, Esme has been seeing a man by the name of Charles. Jamie has met him but Jamie hates him. Esme has told him that he is going to marry him to please her parents. Jamie hated this more than anything. He didn't want that man to be in his life. Jamie has been trying to reason with his mother about not marrying him and that they can be fine without another person in their lives. Esme has listened to him but knows she can't go back on it now.

"Jamie, you know nothing will change when I marry Charles. I and you will still have our special times together. Charles can't change that at all for me and you."

Jamie stomps his foot on the kitchen ground. They have been living with Charles since Esme agreed to marry him. Charles was asleep and Esme didn't want Jamie to wake him.

"Jamie, do not do that or you will wake Charles."

"I don't care! I hate it here. I don't want him in my life!"

"Jamie, stop this instant. Charles will make a fine step father to you."

"Yeah right, I will believe that when pigs fly."

Jamie has never acted like this before towards his mother and Esme was shocked by his attitude. She picks him up and sits him on the chair at the kitchen table, looking at him straight in the eyes. Jamie doesn't look at his mother for one second.

"Jamie Charles loves you. He wants to be a father to you since you never had one. He actually wants to be there for the both of us. Charles will treat you right but this attitude needs to stop. When Charles wakes up you will be nice to him, no matter how much you do not like him. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mama, I will be nice to him."

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie pie, now you have to eat."

Charles wakes up a little after ten and Jamie was helping his mom clean the house. Charles sits down and Esme gives him his food. Jamie didn't feel safe with Charles so he goes to his room and closes the door. A while later Esme knocks on the door and comes into Jamie's room with a paper in her hand.

"Sweetie I have to go to the store to get a few things. Charles will stay here to watch you. Be good for him."

Jamie eyes widen when his mom tells him this. He has never been left alone with Charles before and wasn't going to start now. Jamie runs over to his mom and grabs her arm.

"Take me with you, Mama."

"Jamie, I can't this time. I'll be back sooner than you know it. I love you sweetie."

Esme kisses Jamie on the top of his head.

"I love you too, Mama."

Esme leaves and Jamie sees Charles looking at him in a weird way. Jamie didn't feel safe in this house with him so he runs for the front door to go to his aunt's house but Charles grabs his shirt and pulls him back, roughly on the ground. Jamie hits his head really hard on the hardwood floor but that doesn't stop Charles. He starts kicking Jamie with his boot. He hits his stomach a few times and then he stomps on his leg. Jamie cries out in pain. After he was done he picks Jamie up by the neck of his shirt and throws him into the table.

"You better not tell your mom or I will kill her and then I'll kill you in the most painful way possible. Do you understand me brat?"

Jamie shakes his head violently at him. Charles leaves him and Jamie pushes through the pain to get to his room. He closes his door and locks it so Charles can't come in. What did I do for him to do this to me? Jamie asks himself. He doesn't understand what he did for Charles to beat him like that. Things have changed; they are different and very different. Will everyday be like this? Jamie wonders to himself but he knows if he is left home alone with him again then this beating will happen again. He wanted to tell his mom but knew if he did his mom is as good as dead and he wasn't going to lose his mother. He loved her too much.

Jamie goes to his mirror and takes off his shirt. He sees the big purple and blue bruises already forming. He could barely walk on his right leg. He couldn't even stand. Jamie couldn't believe how bad he looked. He didn't even know how he will hide this from his mother. Jamie puts a new shirt on and goes to his bathroom that was connected to his room, and cleans himself up. He sees himself in the bathroom mirror and starts crying. He slides down the door and curls himself in a ball. My life will never be the same


	2. Chapter 2

_Another sleepless night, I'm staring at the ceiling. I can hear him fighting with her for no good reason. Will this ever end? Will this house be a home again? If I had my way I'd corner him and say put yourself in her position. All she needs is recognition. Love's not enough when you say it. Don't you know you gotta mean it, screwing up the best thing ever is something you will regret forever…_

 **5 months later:**

Five months ago Esme marries Charles and two months into the marriage Charles started abusing Esme and fighting every night with her. Charles beatings towards Jamie have gotten worst if that is even possible. Esme knows that Charles beats on her little boy and she tries her hardest to stop it and take the beating for Jamie. Esme couldn't believe that Charles would beat her son especially a child. Jamie didn't deserve this kind of life. He didn't deserve to be scared to come home after school; he deserves to be happy and safe at his own home.

Jamie was in his bed when all he was hearing from down the hall was yelling and his mother crying. Jamie tries to covers his ears so he doesn't hear it anymore. It killed the nine year old hearing his mother crying and it made him lose sleep from all the screaming and yelling that Charles does every single night.

Jamie couldn't understand why his mother married Charles. She tells him she had to marry him and that she had no choice. Jamie has a hard time understanding why Esme marry this awful man. Jamie hears someone hit the wall and most likely it was his mother. Jamie hides his face in his pillow and starts crying himself. His life wouldn't have been if his mother never met Charles and they never married.

Jamie looks over at the time on his bedroom wall and sees it was already 1 in the morning. It will be so hard for Jamie to get up for school in the morning. He turns towards the wall to try to sleep since it quiet down finally. When he falls asleep he was in a whole different world where he was happy along with his mother.

The next day wasn't any better. Jamie woke up for school on time and he went into the kitchen without his mother in there. She was still getting ready for the day and Charles sees his step son and starts an argument with the nine year old.

"Who told you that you can eavesdrop on our conversation last night?"

Jamie slams his bowl and the cereal box onto the table and rolls his eyes in ignorance. _Conversation, yeah right more like a fight_ Jamie says to himself. If he said that out loud Charles will beat him for sure for bad mouthing him as he calls it.

"I didn't, I was sleeping last night in my bed."

Jamie says with a hint of ignorance to his voice. He doesn't look up at Charles which makes him angrier at Jamie. He gets up from his seat and forceful lifts Jamie head up to look at him. Jamie was mad and his face expression was showing it. Jamie has a temper and when people get him mad he shows it but he was actually scared of Charles so he hides it in like he always does.

"What did I say about bad mouthing me boy?"

Jamie's green eyes show no fear but deep inside he was fearful of Charles. He wasn't going to show fear towards this man. He was going to be a strong boy like he always is.

"I was not bad mouthing you."

Charles laughs a annoy laugh towards Jamie. He lets go of Jamie's face. Charles takes his hand and smacks Jamie aside the head. Jamie couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold this anger in anymore. Charles walks past Jamie and with the courage Jamie was feeling he turns around and pushes Charles into the sink. Charles was shocked that Jamie actually pushed him. He was really angry and he turns around, unhurt and grabs Jamie by the neck of his shirt. Jamie this time was showing fear in his green eyes.

"You just are asking for a beating aren't you boy?"

"I'm sorry, just please let go of me. I won't do it again."

"You are right about that. I will make sure you will never do it again."

Charles throws Jamie roughly on the ground. Jamie bites his lip in pain that was rising up his back. Charles gets down on the ground on his knees and grabs Jamie by the neck of his shirt, takes his fist and punches Jamie right in the nose. Jamie feels the blood going down his face from his nose and had a feeling it was broken. Charles lets him go and takes his boot and kicks Jamie in the ribs. Jamie cries out in pain which Esme hears and runs out of the room to see her son bleeding on the ground and crying in pain.

Charles grabs his things for work and leaves the both of them until he comes back during dinner time.

Esme picks Jamie's head up to see how bad it was and when she touches his nose Jamie backs away because it hurt too much.

"Jamie what happened?"

"He blames something on me and when he smack me aside my head I got mad at him and fought back this time. He didn't like that so he taught me a lesson."

Jamie says while he was using his shirt to control the bleeding. Esme helps him onto the couch and gets a towel so Jamie stops using his shirt.

"Let me see that nose of yours."

Jamie lifts his head up and Esme starts cleaning the blood away. When she was done she sees Jamie still crying a little bit. Esme holds him in her arms while he was letting all of his pain go.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry this had to happen. I never wanted this life for us. This is my fault Jamie. I knew he was bad for us but I still married him. I'm sorry I'm so sorry my baby boy. I love you so much."

Jamie has his arms wrapped around his mother's stomach and he looks up at her with his peaceful green eyes and a slight smile to his face.

"Mama this isn't your fault, it is Charles fault. You do not need to apologize to me. I love you mama that will never change."

Esme smiles at her son and kisses him on the forehead. Jamie was still the sweetest boy ever. Nothing can ever change that about her young son.

"You really are the perfect son. Any parent will be so proud of you like I' am."

"I know mama, I' am your son have you forgotten?"

"No baby I have not. I don't think you will be going to school today. You are already late and you will be in too much pain."

Jamie nods his head in agreement at his mother. Esme helps him into his room so he can sleep more. Esme saw in his eyes that he wasn't sleeping much probably due to the yelling and screaming every night. Esme helps him into his bed and Jamie asks her something he hasn't asked for something in a while.

"Can you stay with me while I sleep?"

"Of course I will Jamie."

Esme lies next to him with her arm around him. Jamie has a smile on his face because of this. It was like old times, just his mother and him. That is all that matters to the nine year old. After a few minutes Jamie falls into a deep sleep.

Esme was looking down at her young son with a smile on her face but after a while that smile goes away. She feels so much guilt for the life Jamie is living. She blames herself for the beatings he has to endure because of Charles. He usually does it without Esme in the room or in ear shot. Jamie hides his cries so he doesn't bother his mother and Esme usually finds out everything when she puts Jamie to bed. Jamie didn't deserve this. She left to live on her own to prove that she can make a life for the both of them. Now her only son, her baby boy has to suffer at the hands of her husband.

Jamie wakes up around dinner time. He doesn't see his mother next to him like she was before he slept. _She must be making dinner since that evil man will be home soon,_ Jamie thinks to himself. When Jamie gets up from his bed he hears the front door slam. Charles wasn't in a good mood like always. Jamie didn't expect anything different. Jamie decides to go into the kitchen for dinner before his mom calls him to come and eat. Jamie enters the kitchen and Charles look straight at him with an evil glare.

"You are not feeding him, Esme. I don't care if the little shit starves."

Esme stops making the food and looks over at Charles and Jamie. Jamie stands by the doorway just waiting for them to start fighting yet again.

"Charles you cannot feed him. He needs to eat."

"Not after what he did this morning, he is not eating any of my food."

"Charles he needs to eat if he doesn't he will get sick. Jamie didn't eat this morning because of what you did to him, you can't starve him."

Charles bangs his fist on the table which causes Jamie to jump and back away. Esme was used to this sort of behavior but Jamie wasn't.

"I said you are not feeding that little shit. You will do as you're told and I'm telling you, you are not to feed him tonight. I don't care if he starves or dies from it. He isn't my son to worry about."

Jamie didn't want to be here when they started to fight so he turns around and walks to his room, locking the door behind him. Jamie hears his mother trying to get Charles to change his mind but all he hears is Charles calling him name after name. Jamie slides down his door with his knees to his chest and he cries in them. Jamie couldn't take it anymore. At only nine years he wants his life to be over with


	3. Chapter 3

_They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears. They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears. Forgive and forget, all the while. Love and pain become one and the same in the eyes of a wounded child._

 **1918:**

The abuse for Jamie and Esme was getting worst by each passing day. Every day now Charles beats Jamie. He mostly does it when Esme isn't home when she can stop him. Jamie wasn't the happy boy his mother knows and everyone else. He is nine years old and wishes for death. Esme tries her best to help Jamie out but he doesn't want to talk about it to her. He is pushing her away when she is the only person that cares about him right now. Esme couldn't deal with the abuse anymore either. She was barley sleeping at night and was always worrying about Jamie. She feels like she fails him as a mother and that Jamie will start hating her for all of this. Her biggest fear is one day Charles will kill Jamie. She doesn't want to lose him. Esme knew they need to get out of this before something bad happens to the both of them.

The only good news they have is that Charles will be going off to fight in War World 1. So they get a break for a while. Charles was leaving today while Jamie was at school. Jamie was actually happy to come back home because he won't be there. It will just be his mother and he like it used to be before she married Charles. Close to 12:00pm Charles says goodbye to Esme and leaves. She felt actually glad he was gone until he comes back. Right now she was going to try to make up to Jamie and do things with him, just like it used to be.

Jamie comes home after 3pm and throws his bag in his room, looking for his mother. He finds her in the kitchen, cooking. She turns around with a smile on her face and sees Jamie standing near the doorway.

"Come in sweetie and sit down."

Jamie didn't know why she decided to cook food right now when they usually eat around five for dinner. He shrugs his shoulders and sits down while she puts food in front of him. Jamie usually didn't eat a lot at dinner or breakfast because he couldn't stand to sit at the same table with Charles. Jamie picks his fork up and starts eating his food and his mother sits across from him and has a plate of food also.

She looks up at Jamie and can see he was happy for once in his life. He looks up at his mother and she takes a hold of his hand from across the table and looks deeps into his green eyes that made him look more and more like his mother every day.

"Jamie, I'm truly sorry for everything you have to go through with Charles. I never wanted this life for you. I wanted us to live a happy life, show you that I can be the mother everyone that I couldn't be. I haven't protected you like I should have and I'm sorry for that. I failed as your mother."

Jamie puts his fork down and squeezes his mother's hand. Even though Jamie should be angry with his mother for marrying Charles and letting this happen Jamie wasn't angry. He was angry with Charles and Charles only. Esme was his mother and Jamie knew how hard she wants to make this life good for him since she had him when she was just a teenager. Everything she said about herself wasn't true and Jamie was going to tell her.

"Mama, I love you. I'm not angry with you. You didn't know Charles was going to do this to us. All the times you comfort me and try to stop him are you protecting me. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I could have been born to a mother that didn't care about what he is doing to me. That could care less if I die. You try your hardest to stop this. You didn't fail me. I'm happy to call you my mother."

Esme has tears in her eyes after hearing what Jamie just said. He was truly a great boy and Esme has raised him right. Esme expected him to agree with her not disagree with her. Jamie was truly a remarkable kid. Esme was happy about the way he is turning out because he can be one of the worst kids ever because of everything but he is still the sweetest boy ever and Esme loves her son even more now if that was possible.

She leans in and takes a hold of Jamie and hugs him with all her strength. Jamie hugs her back and is tearing up in her arms. After a minute passes by Esme let's go of him and pushes his messing curly hair out of his face and sees the smile she hasn't seen in almost a year. She kisses the top of his forehead and wipes his dry tears out of his face.

"I' am truly proud of the way you're turning out Jamie. Anyone would be glad to have a son like you."

"I'm just like my mother."

Jamie and Esme laugh together since it was true. After they are done talking they go back to eating their food. Jamie and Esme clean off their plates together and talk for the rest of the night. Esme was happy to have this moment with him. They missed out on so much as mother and son because of Charles.

A little bit after 11 at night Jamie falls asleep on the couch in his mother's arms. He can finally sleep and feel safe for once.

 **6 Months later:**

Jamie and Esme were enjoying their time by themselves. Jamie's birthday was last month and he is ten years old right now. They celebrated his birthday and Jamie was happy with the way life was going but they both knew it wasn't going to last long since Charles was due back this month. Jamie and Esme were going to not think about and try to enjoy their time together before he gets back.

Jamie was in his room reading a book when he was hearing loud voices coming from the living room. Jamie's eyes became wide and his body starts to feel the fear he hasn't felt in months. He throws his book on his bed and jumps from his bed and to the door and locks it. He puts his ear to his door and hears yelling and someone being pushed to the ground.

Jamie knew what was happening. Charles was back and was making up for lost time. Jamie thought they had more time. Jamie doesn't dare leave his room. He didn't know if Charles knew he was home and if he thinks he isn't home, he is going to leave that way.

Jamie shuts his light off and makes sure his door is locked where he can't get into his room. He was free from the beatings and was finally healing inside and outside but now all of that is going to come back and this time worse than before.

Jamie was hearing his mother crying and begging for him to stop. Just hearing her screams right now was making Jamie cry himself. He slides down the door and puts his knees to his chest with his hands over his ears and starts crying, trying to block out his mother's screams. It was killing the ten year old inside. Everything is worse than before and the fragile ten year old wanted it to be over with. After an hour all Jamie hears now is his mom crying. He lowers his hands from his ears and moves away from the door. He was hearing his boots coming towards the door to his room. Jamie crawls to his bed and sits on the ground, hoping he doesn't try to get into the room.

"I know you're in there you little freak."

Jamie has tears in his eyes but also anger from all the names and beatings he had to take from him. He keeps trying to get into his room and Jamie starts fearing for himself and for his mother. He gets up from the floor and goes to his closet where his clothes are and where he hides special things he doesn't want Charles to destroy on him. Jamie gets a box from the far end of the closet and opens it. He takes out a Black Hand gun that he stole from a store to keep him and his mom safe. His mother never knew he did this and knew he wouldn't kill Charles with it but it will scare him.

Jamie was taught from an older boy's father how to handle this gun and load it. For being only ten he knew how to do things other kids his age can't. He was really smart and knew if he did kill him he would be going to jail. Jamie leaves the gun on safely and holds it in his hand, ready to open the door.

"Come out here you little freak or it will be worse for you."

Jamie is shaking when he takes a step to his door and he unlocks it with the gun in his hand and he raises it when he opens the door. Charles sees the gun pointed at him and he was actually showing fear for once. Esme looks up and she panics when she sees her own son holding a gun to Charles. Esme couldn't believe this. Her own son wouldn't even hold a gun, let alone kill someone with it.

"Jamie, what are you doing?! Drop that gun!"

Jamie looks over at his mother and ignores her. He was going to scare Charles, not kill him. He was a killer and he wasn't going to cause more pain to his mother if he goes to jail for doing that.

"You think you're all tough now, don't you? What you going to do boy, kill me?"

"I'm not afraid of you; if I have to kill you I will do it."

Charles laughs in Jamie's face but Jamie wasn't laughing.

"You don't have the guts to kill me. Do what your mother said and drop it because you can't do anything with it."

"I'm not going to drop it because you deserve to die. I'm all my mom has and I will protect her and myself from you."

"Jamie Evan! Drop it right now!"

Esme yells to Jamie. Jamie sees her eyes pleading with him but he knew if he did drop it while Charles was right there he would take the chance and hurt him. Jamie has tears coming down his face and his whole body was shaking right now. Charles walks away from Jamie and decides to leave the house. When Jamie hears the door close he was happy he was gone for now but wasn't happy with what he did. Esme gets up from the floor and runs over to Jamie and hits the gun out of his hand and holds Jamie in her arms. She didn't know what he was planning or if Charles would take the gun from him and kill her son. Esme makes Jamie look at her and sees his eyes that he didn't want to do any of this. He was in fear for the both of their lives and he did what he thought was best.

"Jamie, what were you thinking? Where did you get that gun from?"

"I wanted it to stop mama. I'm sorry I just wanted it to stop. I thought if I scared him he would run off. I stole it from one of the stores mama, I'm sorry."

"Jamie using a gun to scare him isn't the answer. He could have gotten it from you and try to kill you. You are not like this. I know your sorry baby but you didn't need to do this. I promise no matter what it takes I will get us out of this."

Esme holds him close to her trying to comfort him. She never knew this was how bad it was for him. He was changing. Jamie at ten would have never try to use a gun to just scare him. This was worse than it was before. Esme knew she needed to leave with Jamie before something bad happens, before Jamie tries to actually shoot him if he goes too far.

 **2 Weeks Later:**

Esme has decided it was time for them to leave tonight. She found out yesterday she was pregnant with Charles's child and Esme wasn't going to have any more harm come towards Jamie or the new baby. Jamie was told by his mom they were leaving tonight but not about her being pregnant. They are going to west to live with Esme's cousin. Jamie was packing his things since they are leaving before Charles gets home from work.

Before 8:00 Jamie brings the last of his bags out of his room and into the living room where his mother was. They take all of their bags and go outside to the car. Esme puts the bags in the truck and takes Jamie and puts him in the back seat of the car. She closes the door and her hands are shaking with the keys while she opens the door to the front seat. She fumbles with the keys in her hand and gets them into the ingestion. She starts the car and drives off without looking back at the life she wishes she never had in the first place.

Life will become better for the two. Esme was determined to make everything better for Jamie and her other child she is carrying. It will take a few hours at the most to get to the west but no matter what Esme wasn't going to come back to this hellhole.

The next morning they arrive in the west at Esme's cousin's house, Juliana. Esme explained the situation to her and she told Esme she can stay here with Jamie. Juliana hasn't seen Jamie since he was only three years old. He was ten now and doesn't know if he remembers her. Jamie gets out of the car and sees his mom's cousin coming outside to greet them. Jamie kind of remembers her and was happy he was here and in a safe place. Juliana walks to Jamie and hugs him and knees down to him, holding both of his hands.

"I missed you Jamie. You probably don't remember me but I do remember you. Everything will be better here."

Jamie nods his head at her and Esme brings the bags into Juliana's house. Juliana puts her arm around Jamie and they walk into the house together. Jamie is showed his new room which he did like. Esme leaves him to unpack while she goes to talk to Juliana.

Jamie's feelings towards all of this were mixed. He didn't want to start off in a new place with new people and a new school. For the ten year old life was changing too much for him. He knew they were away from the abuse and Charles causing nothing but pain in their lives. Jamie just hopes they don't have to run again because he wanted to stay in one place.

Jamie will try to make the best of this. Try his hardest to be a ten year old and to get past what happened. It will take a while but it doesn't matter as long as he gets back to his old self.


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie and Esme have been living in the west for eight months already. Charles has not found them which were good for them. Jamie was recovering from the abuse and the nightmare he has at nights thinking Charles is going to find them and kill them. Esme tries to comfort him and tell him Charles won't find them but Jamie still fears it. Esme fears it also since she is carrying his child. Jamie knows his mother is pregnant with his little brother or sister. That made him happy knowing he is going to have a sibling in his life. He is already saying he will protect him/her with his life. Jamie and Esme have been happier with their new life. Esme became a teacher at the school Jamie attends and she loves her job. Jamie wasn't big on her being a teacher in his new school but got over it after a while. He was being the eleven year old that he wanted to be. He has made new friends that he usually plays with outside of school and has become close with his cousin, Juliana. They talk to each other and are like brother and sister since Juliana is only 22 years old. Jamie looks up to her which is what Jamie needed, someone other than his mother in his life. Esme does wish that Jamie had his real father in his life, a male figure to look up to but his real father had no plans to stick around for him.

Jamie just turned eleven yesterday and celebrated it with his family and friends. It was the first birthday he actually felt safe and truly happy. His mother will be having his little brother/sister probably next month and he can't be anymore happier about it. Life was looking up for the mother and son which is what they needed.

A few weeks have pass and Jamie was walking home from school and noticed his mother left early which wasn't normal for her since she barley misses any days so Jamie was expecting to see at home but instead all she sees is Juliana's car but not his mother's car. Juliana sees Jamie and goes over to him, grabbing his hand and walking him to the car.

"What is going on Ana?"

"Your mother she is in labor, about to give birth to the baby. We have to get to the hospital, get in the car."

Jamie throws his bag in the back seat of the car and sits in the passenger seat in front since he was older now. They drive to the hospital and when they arrive Juliana and Jamie go to the room Esme is in. Jamie runs into the room when he sees her holding the new baby. He slows down and walks into the room. Esme looks up with tired eyes and a smile on her face when she sees Jamie.

"Say hello to your new brother, Oscar."

"My brother, I have a little brother?"

Jamie asks with a big smile on his face. Esme nods her head at him and hands Oscar to him. Jamie takes him slowly into his arms and with a big smile on his face, looks down at his new baby brother. His eyes were open and looking up at him, smiling a little bit.

"I'm Jamie, your older brother."

Esme was in awe at this precious sight with them two. She was glad that Jamie accepted a new brother in his life and was happy right now. She can tell just by seeing them that they will get along since Jamie vowed to protect him.

Jamie eyes well up with tears, happy tears. Jamie loves his baby brother and can't wait to teach him everything. Jamie didn't want to give him back to his mother but he knew he needed to. Jamie hands him back to Esme and sits next to his mother. Juliana comes inside the room and meets her new cousin and holds him. She was happy the baby was healthy and was in a safe place. She gives Oscar back to his mother.

A day has passed since she gave birth to Oscar. Jamie was holding him while Esme was washing up in the bathroom. Jamie is humming a lullaby to him that Esme used to hum to him when he was a baby. When he looks down at him Jamie notices something was wrong with Oscar. He puts his finger to his neck to feel his pulse and he can barely feel it. Jamie starts panicking and yelling for his mother. Esme runs out of the bathroom and sees Jamie with fear in his face and she takes Oscar from him.

"What is it Jamie? What is wrong?"

"I-It's Oscar, he is barely breathing, I-I felt his pulse."

"Go get a doctor Jamie. Go right now."

Jamie runs to the front desk down the hall and tells the nurse what is going on. The nurse gets the doctor and they run to Esme's room. They take Oscar from her and check him over. They check his lungs and his temp. They see that his temp is high and his lungs weren't working, he couldn't get air into them. The doctor goes over to Jamie and Esme and tells them that it is lung fever and that there isn't much they can do for him. Oscar won't make it through the night.

Esme cries in Jamie's arms and Jamie cries with her. Esme was breaking apart inside. She is losing her son and she didn't want this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Esme saved Jamie from almost being killed by Charles and now her new son is going to die before he got the chance to even live. This was a punishment to Esme for failing as Jamie's mother. She believes she deserves this but Jamie doesn't. She saw the light in his eyes that she hasn't seen in a while. When he held Oscar that light came back. Jamie was hurting inside right now. Oscar meant a lot to him as his brother and now he will be gone.

Jamie lets his mother go onto the bed. He gets up from the chair and walks over to Oscar's crib. Jamie picks him up with shaking hands and tears coming down his face. He places a kiss on his forehead and holds him to his chest. He was praying in his head right now that his life is spared and can live his life fully but Jamie knew no matter how much he prays he won't get better.

"I love you buddy. I'm so sorry you can't experience life like you deserve to. Just remember this buddy your mom and dad love you and this is hurting them like it is me. I love you so much."

Jamie puts him back in the crib and breaks down on the floor, crying. He can't control himself right now. Jamie is having hard time breathing and when Juliana comes into the room to visit Oscar and see Esme and Jamie she notices how upset Jamie and Esme are. She drops what she has on the ground when she sees Jamie's breathing was not normal. Esme gets up from her bed and runs over to them. She might be hurting also and upset but Jamie needed him right now.

"Jamie, Jamie breathe for mama, come on breathe. I can't lose the both of you Jamie."

Jamie looks up at his mother and his cousin and sees his mom coaching him to breathe. Jamie follows what she is doing and after a few seconds Jamie was able to breathe on his own again. Esme takes a hold of him and holds him tight.

"What has happened here Esme?"

"It's Oscar, he is d-dying. He has lung fever."

"No, Esme, I'm so sorry."

Juliana hugs the both of them and has tears coming down her face for Oscar and for the both of them.

"Jamie, are you feeling okay now?"

"Yeah mom I'm fine."

Jamie gets up from the floor away from his mom and cousin. He didn't want to talk right now. He didn't want to be around them right now. Esme sits on the bed and doesn't speak. She was hurting too much inside and was also hurting for her son. She is losing one and she almost lost Jamie just now. This wasn't the way life was supposed to be for them. Esme feels like it is her fault Oscar is dying and failed Jamie as his mother.

The next day Esme and Jamie say their final goodbyes to Oscar. Jamie grabs his bag off of the floor and without his mother he walks out of the room and out of the hospital. Juliana was down there to pick them up and Jamie gets in the back of the car without saying a word. Esme tries to talk to him on the way home but Jamie doesn't say more than one word.

When they arrive home Jamie slams the car door shut and runs into the house and into his room. He locks the door and lays on his bed, not really caring to talk to anyone. Esme doesn't try to talk to him because he probably will come to her when he felt like he wanted to talk. Esme goes to her room and lays on her bed also, waiting for the night to come.

During the night Jamie was still awake but Esme has decided on something that she knows will destroy her son inside but she feels like it needs to be done because she isn't a good mother and Jamie will be better off without her.

 _Jamie,_

 _I'm so sorry for this life you have to live. I'm not the mother you deserve. I failed as your mother. You were the light of my world. Everything I did was for you. I tried to give us a better life. A life without the beatings, without the arguments at night but I failed you. You lost your little brother and there is no words I can say to make this better for you. I vowed before you were born I would be the best mother to you that I can possibly be. I vowed to protect you from the dangers in this world but I failed you. I love you Jamie. I always loved you. Nobody can make me as happy as you can be my son. I will be dead before you read this. You are better off without me in your life. Always remember I will always be in your heart now. I love you so much Jamie and I'm sorry._

 _I can feel your sorrow,you won't forgive me but I know you'll be all right. It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go._

 _You're Mother,_

 _Esme_

That is the last letter Esme writes on a piece of paper for her son. She takes it and puts it on her bed with Jamie's name on it. Esme opens the door to Jamie's room and sees that he is asleep. She takes one last look at him and with tears falling down her face closes his door and leaves the house.

The next day Jamie wakes up around 9am. He walks into the kitchen expecting to see his mother but he sees Juliana and a police officer that was a friend of Juliana's and his mother in the kitchen. Jamie was confused by this. He gets into the kitchen and notices that Juliana has been crying. Michael and Juliana have Jamie take a seat. Juliana takes Jamie's hand into hers and squeezes it. Michael, the police officer starts talking to Jamie since it was too hard for Juliana.

"Jamie, I have some news for you."

"What news? What is going on? Where is my mom?"

"Jamie I'm so sorry I have to tell you this. Your mother was found this morning and she was taken to the hospital but it was too late, she d-died Jamie."

Jamie couldn't believe this. He hits his chair backwards and starts crying and hitting Juliana while she tries to calm him down.

"No, no, no, you're lying to me! She is not dead! No, she is alive!"

"Jamie she isn't alive. Jamie please she died."

Jamie runs off into his mom's room expecting to see her and she wasn't in there. Jamie calls her name out but no answer. Jamie didn't want to believe this. He wanted to believe it was a joke but when he sees the letter on her bed with his name on it her being dead starts to sink in him.

"No, no mama, you were supposed to be here for me. You said you would never leave me. You told me you weren't leave me."

Jamie falls onto the ground holding his knees to his chest and crying it all out. Juliana picks him up and holds him in her arms. Jamie suffered so much and now this happens to him. Juliana felt so much pain for the eleven year old. She wasn't going to tell him how she died since it will upset him more. Jamie gets out of Juliana's arms and goes over to her bed where the letter was for him. Jamie picks it up and opens it.

 _I'm so sorry for this life you have to live. I'm not the mother you deserve. I failed as your mother. You were the light of my world. Everything I did was for you. I tried to give us a better life. A life without the beatings, without the arguments at night but I failed you. You lost your little brother and there is no words I can say to make this better for you. I vowed before you were born I would be the best mother to you that I can possibly be. I vowed to protect you from the dangers in this world but I failed you. I love you Jamie. I always loved you. Nobody can make me as happy as you can be my son. I will be dead before you read this. You are better off without me in your life. Always remember I will always be in your heart now. I love you so much Jamie and I'm sorry._

 _I can feel your sorrow, you won't forgive me but I know you'll be all right. It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go._

 _You're Mother,_

 _Esme_

After Jamie is done reading it he lays on his mother's bed, not moving. Juliana sits on the bed and tries to touch his shoulder but Jamie moves away from her. Juliana looks over at Michael and they knew what was going on. Jamie was in shock about his mother's death. Juliana leaves Jamie but leaves the door open just in case. Juliana and Michael go into the kitchen and sit down. Juliana didn't know what to do to comfort him or how she was going to raise him. There was no way he is going back to Charles. Juliana is not going to let it happen. If Juliana knew what Esme was thinking, that she was going to kill herself, she would have stopped her. Jamie needed his mother in his life. It's bad enough he doesn't have his father.

"He won't get over this. Esme meant so much to him."

"This is hard on him; believe me I know it is. It will take time for him to recover. It might take years but he will get through this. He is a strong boy."

"I never saw him this heart broken. He just shut down. That isn't normal for him."

"He lost his baby brother just yesterday and now his mother. His mind shut down on him because he is in shock. He can't handle losing two important people in his life. We need to discuss where he is going to live."

"He will stay here with me. He has grandparents but they live where Charles does and Charles is not getting his hands on him. His grandparents won't be able to take care of him so his only option is staying here."

"You are going to be taking on a big responsibility. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes I am. I don't want him to go back to someone that doesn't care about him and will probably kill him before he is 15."

Michael smiles at this since he knew how much Jamie means to Juliana since he started living here. She seems to want to protect him at whatever cost. Juliana was nervous about taking on the role of his care taker but Jamie deserves to still have a good life, not a life full of abuse because of Charles. Juliana didn't know if Charles is looking for them still since he was before Oscar was born. Juliana knew if Charles found Jamie, something bad will happen.

"What about Charles? He was looking for them before Oscar was born what if he is still looking?"

"We can't arrest him Ana, I wish we can but we can't until something happens but I promise you he won't get any where's near Jamie."

Juliana wished he can do more but it won't happen. Michael leaves the house after he was done talking to her. He also wishes he can arrest Charles to keep Jamie safe but until he actually does something to him then he can't put him behind bars. Every day he will check on Jamie and Juliana and he will keep Jamie safe from that monster. Michael won't let any harm come to him. He can't handle anymore hurt in his life especially if Charles finds him and hurts him


	5. Chapter 5

**15 Years Old:**

Jamie is a 15 year old boy now. He has been in Juliana's care since his mother's death at 11. Jamie has not gotten over his mother's death. He has changed the month after his mother's funeral. He made different friends that are not a good influence on him. He skips school and causes trouble around the town. Juliana and him fight a lot where Jamie runs out of the house and doesn't come back home for the night. He hasn't talked about his mother's death to anyone even though Juliana is trying to get him to talk about it but he refuses to. Inside Jamie is still hurting over her killing herself. He is angry that she left him. The letter she left him is always with Jamie since that is her last words and it means something to Jamie. Juliana tries her hardest to punish him and try to get him back to the Jamie he used to be but everything she does doesn't work for him. She wasn't going to give up on him since she needs to be there for him. She promised him she would be there for him.

Juliana isn't angry with Esme killing herself and leaving Jamie but the one question she has for her is why? That's all. She wants to know why Esme left Jamie. Jamie wouldn't be this way if Esme was still here. Michael is still in their lives and checks on them every day and has been trying to be a parent to Jamie but he doesn't even listen to him. They don't know what to do with him but one thing is for sure they will do what it takes to get Jamie to stop his bad ways and be the Jamie he used to be.

It was after 5 at night and Jamie wasn't home yet. This was his usual routine. Juliana sits up waiting for him, even puts his dinner in the microwave so he can eat when he gets home. At 8:00pm Jamie comes through the door but wasn't walking straight and didn't look okay at all. Juliana comes out from the kitchen and sees him and sees that he wasn't walking right and was hitting into things. Juliana becomes furious with him. She knew what was wrong. He was drunk.

"Jamie Evan Platt! Are you drunk?!"

Jamie doesn't answer her and walks past her to his room. He closes the door but Juliana opens it. She couldn't believe he did this. He was only 15.

"Can you leave me alone? God, I don't want to talk."

"No, I will not leave you alone Jamie. I don't care anymore, you will talk to me. You coming home drunk at 15, I might add, are not okay."

"Look Ana I don't care. I never did. I can do what the hell I want. It's not a big deal."

Juliana couldn't believe she was hearing this. Not a big deal? She wanted to smack some sense into him but that won't do any good since he probably will run away.

"It is a big deal Jamie. Your 15 years old, did you forget? You are not allowed to drink. Where did you and your idiotic friends get the beer?"

"I stole it for us."

Juliana was close to kicking him out of this house. She can't believe how bad he has gotten. She didn't think he can get worst but her thinking was wrong. Jamie was far gone.

"Jamie you better listen to me and listen well. I' am not going to tolerate this behavior anymore. Either you straighten yourself out or I will send you somewhere that will make you straighten yourself out. As of right now you are beyond grounded. You will not leave this house only for school and Michael will take you and pick you up. You are on a tight leash young man. You know your mother wouldn't have wanted this for you."

Juliana was hitting a nerve saying that to Jamie but it needed to be said. Esme would never let him do half of the things he has been doing. Jamie anger at what she says boils inside of him and he gets up from his bed and gets into Juliana's face, not caring at all.

"How would you know what my mother would have wanted for me? She didn't give a damn about me. If she did she wouldn't have killed herself. She wouldn't have left me. I was nothing to her. She didn't love me. If everything she said to me was true she would be here right now with me but she is not. So shut up because you don't know what she would have wanted. She is not my mother."

Jamie takes his bag and drowns some water and runs out of the house. This was Jamie's usual routine but he actually saying what he said about his mother is what surprised Juliana the most. She was tired from all the fighting with him and trying to turn him back into his old self. She sits in the living room, looking at the front door, waiting for Jamie to come back home.

Jamie was walking with his hood on wiping the tears away that were falling down his face. He was really angry about everything lately. He couldn't get over what his mother did. He was angry with her for leaving him, for not taking him with her. Jamie wanted so much to be with his mother again. He is too scared to kill himself so he channels all his hurt and sadness in drinking and self-harm. He hides everything from Juliana because he doesn't want her to be disappointed in him.

Towards 12am Jamie sits on a park bench not bothering to go back home. He didn't want to face Juliana. When he lays his head onto the bench a voice that he recognizes and fears makes him look up in fear.

"Look who we got here, Jamie Platt."

Jamie clears his throat and gets up from the seat. He backs away a little bit, hoping someone came by right now.

"C-Charles, how did you find me?"

"Oh it wasn't that hard to find you boy. You know it's funny how you think you could have escaped me forever. "

"Just leave me alone, people know where I am."

Charles laughs at Jamie and brings out a gun pointing it at Jamie. Jamie has fear in his green eyes. He thought he was safe and that Charles gave up looking for him but Charles wasn't done with Jamie especially since he pulled a gun on him when he was ten. Charles was here to do what he always wanted to do.

"You don't need to do this to me. Please, I haven't done anything to you."

"You think I will let you get away after almost killing me, pulling a gun on me? Your mother might have protected you from me but she isn't here right now. She can't protect you anymore."

"I'm sorry for doing that. I was in fear for my mother's and mine life because you wanted to beat us any chance you got."

Charles takes the gun off safely and Jamie bolts for it. Charles yells Jamie's name and goes looking for him while Jamie hides behind a fallen tree. He covers his mouth with his hand so Charles doesn't hear him breathing. Jamie knew what he was planning. He was going to kill him. He wanted to run to get help but he would shoot him before he got a chance. Charles walks around the park grounds looking for Jamie. He wanted him gone. He wanted revenge.

"Come out here you little brat. You can join your slut of a mother."

Jamie anger starts boiling inside of him when he hears Charles call his mom a slut. In anger Jamie comes out of his hiding spot and runs to Charles and takes his fist and punches him in the face. Charles gets back up and Jamie tries to run but Charles grabs his shirt and pushes him roughly to the ground. While Jamie is pleading with him to leave and not harm him Charles laughs in his face and shoots Jamie in the stomach. Jamie screams as loud as he can and holds where the gun shot is. Charles takes his boot and kicks Jamie as hard as he can where he shot him. With an evil smile at Jamie he walks away leaving Jamie on the ground, bleeding and trying to hold on.

Jamie screams again as loud as he possibly can to get someone to hear him and help him. Michael was on the night shift that night and he was walking the streets looking for anyone causing trouble. When he hears a loud scream he knew someone was hurt. He runs to where the screams were coming from and when he turns the corner and sees Jamie on the ground he drops his gun and runs to his side. He sees he was shot and could barely keep his eyes open.

"Jamie, Jamie, its Michael, keep your eyes open for me."

"I-It h-hurts!"

"I know, I know. I'll get you to a hospital and you will be fine. You'll be fine Jamie."

"C-Charles."

Michael hears him say that dreadful name and his eyes became wide with worry and anger starts to build up inside of him.

"He did this to you Jam?"

Jamie nods his head while squeezing his hand. Michael couldn't do anything right now. All that mattered was getting Jamie to a hospital, to save his life.

Michael picks up Jamie and fast walks to the police car. He puts Jamie in the back and with his sirens on he rushes him to the hospital. Michael feared that Jamie won't make it. The doctors might say it's too late for him but no matter what Jamie was going to live, the doctors will save him, will save the boy he thought of a son.

They arrive at the hospital and Michael picks Jamie up and rushes him into the doors and flags down the first doctor he sees. The doctor takes Jamie and rushes him to the trauma room. Michael follows but they weren't going to allow him into the room since they needed to work on him.

"Do whatever you can to save him. Do not give up on him. He is my son and I won't take him dying."

The nurse nods her head understanding what Michael was saying to her. He sits down in the waiting room, praying that Jamie makes it. He can't lose him. Juliana can't lose him. It was a waiting game right now and all Michael can do is hope he will be okay and will be able to press charges on Charles for trying to murder him.

After 7 hours the doctor comes out to see Michael and tell him the news on Jamie. Michael sees the doctor and jumps up out of his seat wiping his tears away.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm treating Jamie. He had to have surgery to remove the bullet but other than that he will make it through this. The bullet hit a part of his lung and we repaired it but he is on a breathing machine right now until he can breathe on his own."

"Will he be okay?"

"From the looks of it he will be okay. He will wake up but he needs to breathe on his own."

Michael was relieved that Jamie will be okay but wished he got there sooner so he would be breathing on his own and he would already be awake. Charles will pay that's all Michael knew. He wasn't going to let him get away with this. Jamie is a strong boy and will fight to wake up.

"There is a question I need to ask. Where did the big bruise come from on his stomach? It seems to be from a boot."

Michael was going to kill Charles. He did more than that to Jamie. Jamie was a troubled boy but he doesn't deserve any of this. He went through enough already he doesn't need to suffer anymore. Dr. Cullen will have to know of Jamie's past so he doesn't accuse Juliana and Michael of abuse. They never would hit a child, especially Jamie.

"Look doctor Jamie has had a rough life before his mother died. She married an evil man that enjoyed beating and fighting with his mother. He took all of his anger out on Jamie and beat him any chance he got. Jamie suffered a lot because of him and so did his mother. He is only 15 years old and is already suffering more then he needs to. Juliana, his cousin and guardian, would never lay a hand on Jamie and I care for the boy as my own son. I would never hit him. His step father hates his guts and he did this to Jamie. He tried to kill him."

Carlisle, Dr. Cullen, understood and believed him. He knew who Jamie was. He was Esme's son, the vampire he changed. She talks about him a lot and showed him a picture of Jamie. He was Esme's young son. Carlisle knew this can't be kept from Esme since she has been heart broken by leaving her son.

"I understand and believe me I will make sure Jamie lives. I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you so much doctor."

Michael is allowed to go see him for a few minutes and then he needed to go tell Juliana what has happened. Michael never wanted to see Jamie hooked up to wires and a machine. It made him upset to see him this way and know it was caused by someone that had no heart and should have left Jamie alone. He says what he wanted to say to Jamie and leaves to go get Juliana so she can know what has happened to her cousin.

Carlisle looks at the boy on the bed and holds his hand into his. This was his wife's son and he was close to death because of her ex-husband. He was only 15 and didn't deserve to be in this condition. Jamie looked just like his mother. When Carlisle saw his green eyes he knew right away he was Esme's son. Esme missed him so much and silently cries at night for Jamie. She regrets leaving him and Carlisle knew what needed to happen before Michael came back. Esme deserve to see her son again even if it meant that Jamie knew she wasn't actually dead. Carlisle goes to his office and gives Esme a call at home. He knew he was risking a lot right now but Esme deserved this and so did Jamie.

' _Hello?'_

'Esme, it's me, I need you to come down to the hospital.'

' _Why, is something wrong Carlisle?'_

'No, no, nothing is wrong but Esme your son is here. He came in close to death because of a gunshot wound.'

He hears Esme move away from the phone. She had to be upset that her son was in the hospital right now for a serious reason. After a minute Esme comes back to the phone taking a deep breath and speaks into the phone.

'I will be there soon.'

Esme hangs the phone up along with Carlisle. She knew this was risking everything by seeing him but she needed to. She felt nothing but guilt for leaving Jamie. All she wanted to do was explain everything to him even if he isn't awake to see her but he would be able to hear her. She tells Edward where she is going and rushes to the hospital to see her son again for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

Esme makes it the hospital and with Carlisle guiding her to the room. He explained what condition Jamie was in and Esme wanted to cry for Jamie and kill Charles for attempting to kill him. She thought Jamie was safe now because she was believed to be dead which should have made Charles stopped looking. When Esme gets to Jamie's room she wasn't prepare to see the condition he was in. She was crying venom tears when she grabs Jamie's hand. She hasn't seen him with wires and a machine since he was born. She is blaming herself for this. Jamie would be safe if she didn't take her own life. Esme seeing her son again was bringing back the memories of a smiling Jamie with no worries in the world. She was hearing him say in her head that everything will be okay and that he loves her.

Esme sits down on the chair next to Jamie's hospital bed and holds his hand, squeezes it while she was crying.

"I don't know if you can hear me baby boy but its mama. I'm so sorry for leaving you, for what Charles did to you. I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed and protected you. I'm your mother it's my job. You needed me and I wasn't there. There are no words to describe how much guilt I feel for leaving you. All I can hope is that you forgive me Jamie. I love you my baby boy."

Esme lays her head in her arms while Carlisle comes over and rubs her back to comfort her. Jamie heard his mother's voice while he was in his own world. He thinks it's a dream but when he opens his eyes and looks to his side, he sees the one person he believed to be dead, his mother.

Carlisle sees his eyes open and he was breathing on his own again. Carlisle knew they were no getting around this and Jamie will have to know the truth. He is Esme's son. He deserves to know his mother is alive, well as alive as she can be. He takes out the breathing tube and helps Jamie sit up and coughs a little bit. Jamie is in shock right now. Mother and son look into each other eyes for the first time since Jamie was eleven.

Jamie takes his hand away from Esme, not believing this was true.

"H-How are you here? Y-You're dead."

Esme didn't know how to explain this to him. She didn't even know if he can handle this right now. Carlisle locks the door so they can talk and no one comes into the room to disturbed them. Esme tries to grab Jamie's hand again to comfort him but Jamie backs away from her.

"Answer me."

"Jamie, I know this is hard for you right now but it's really me."

"How is it you? You died."

"Jamie I need you to listen to what I say and have an open mind, okay?"

Jamie nods her head at her, unsure of what she is going to say. Jamie clams down a little bit so she can explain. Esme and Carlisle look at each other and Carlisle nods his head, knowing what she was asking. Jamie will have to know.

"Do you believe in vampires Jamie?"

Esme asks him not sure if he does or not. This wasn't something they talked about when he was younger. He is older now so he might know about them or doesn't pay attention to that stuff at all. Jamie bites his lip and nods his head at her. He hears older kids in his school talk about them. Jamie didn't know why she was asking that of him.

"Jamie I did die when you were eleven but I was changed, turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen, your doctor."

Before Esme can say anything else Jamie interrupts his mother. He really couldn't believe his mom was turned into a vampire but made him believe she was dead for 5 years, her own son. Jamie was upset at his mother right now. She left him for a different life and didn't even bother to tell him she was still out there.

"I was made to believe you were dead for five years, five years and you were out there the whole time! You left me for a different life. You lied to me."

"Jamie I wanted to come back to see you. I wanted so bad to see you again but I couldn't. If I did I could have killed you and I wasn't going to risk your life. I know your upset with me Jamie, you have every right to be but you have to know I didn't stop thinking of you. I regretted what I did and wished I stayed in your life. You needed me and I only thought of myself and I' am sorry."

Jamie sees tears coming down his mother's face even though she was trying to hide it. Jamie didn't know what to think of all of this. He was happy that he was able to see his mother again and just talk to her. He hides all of his pain and all of it was about to show. He missed his mother more than anything in this world. It got so bad he wanted to die himself and was actually hoping he was killed. He wanted Esme back in his life and now he gets the chance. Jamie understood that she was trying to protect him but deep inside he also felt abounded by her especially since he needed her when Oscar died. He didn't talk for three months after his mother died and felt alone since he had no other family expect Juliana. Everything he does is to keep the pain hidden and to channel it the only way he knows that can help.

Jamie bites his lip with tears falling down his face and can't even look up at his mother.

"Did you re marry?"

That is the question on Jamie's mind. She started a new life which means she might have re married.

"Yes I did Jamie. I married Carlisle."

Jamie looks up at Carlisle and doesn't feel anything off about him. Jamie didn't know what to say. It made him feel like Esme didn't care about him or loved him anymore since she started a new life without him. Jamie didn't want to be in the same room as them right now. He moves his feet off of the bed and tries to get up but was in too much pain. Esme grabs him from falling and sits him back down but Jamie pushes her away from him.

"Don't help me. I don't need your help anymore. I've been helping myself since you left me. Why try to be there for me now when you have a new life. Go back to your new life. I don't mean anything to you."

Esme was hurt by him saying these words but she understood he was upset with her. What he just said wasn't true. She wished she can make him understand that but Jamie was stubborn. Esme decides it was time for her to leave. Even though it hurt her, she needed to give him time. Carlisle follows his wife into the hallway so they can talk. Esme was hurt inside but she deserves it for leaving him, for breaking a promise to him.

"He is angry love, he will come around."

"I never saw him this angry before. He hates me Carlisle, he has every right."

"He is your son, he doesn't hate you. Five years of anger is showing."

"He held it all in and now it's showing towards me. I will give him time but I want him back in my life. I don't know if he feels that way but I can't just let him after finding him again."

"I know love, I know. If we have to we will have him come live with us if that is what you both will want."

"I would love that but I'm not going to decide on anything until I talk to Jamie. He might not want that."

Carlisle hugs his wife in comfort and she goes back home where Edward was. She was going to explain everything to him just in case Jamie decides to live with them. Esme wanted that more than anything right now.

 **The Next Day:**

Juliana and Michael were not allowed to see Jamie. Carlisle was telling them that he is not awake yet and once he does he will let them see him. They wanted to fight him on it but he was the doctor so he knew what he was doing. Towards the end of the day and Carlisle's shift he checks on Jamie. He doesn't look towards Carlisle, he looks out the window. He processes all the information about his mom and Carlisle being her new husband. He also was thinking about everything his mom said to him. To Jamie she had a light in her eyes like she did when Jamie was younger. She seems happy to see him. He felt guilty about what he said to her. Jamie came to his senses and knew his mother wasn't in the right mind when she did what she did and regrets leaving him. He should take this chance to talk to her, to re connect with her as her son.

Jamie looks over at Carlisle and clears his throat to get his attention. Due to the wound in his stomach he can't really move around since it hurt him still.

"I-I want to talk to my mom. I want to apologize."

"She will be here soon to see you. You two can talk then."

"Do you love my mom?"

Jamie asks Carlisle out of the blue. If he is married to his mom then that makes Carlisle his step-father. He wanted to trust him. He wanted to be happy for his mom. He doesn't want a repeat of Charles.

Carlisle sits on the space on his bed and looks into his green eyes that made him look more like Esme.

"I love your mother very much. I care for her a lot and would never hurt her, physically or emotionally. She means a lot to me Jamie. I know your concern because of what happened with Charles but I'm nothing like him. I wish you both didn't have to go through that because no body, especially a child, should have to endure that."

Jamie didn't expect that answer from him or for him to say what he did. Jamie did have trust issues but with Carlisle he was already trusting him and believing every word he just said. Jamie can tell he was telling the truth just by looking in his eyes he can tell every word was true.

"I didn't mean what I said to her. She was just protecting me but I was too stupid to realize that."

"Jamie, don't call yourself stupid because you are not stupid. You were angry and of course it doesn't excuse saying what you said but she understands you said that out of being angry."

Jamie lays his head on his pillow and bites his lip, looking up at the ceiling. He wanted this chance and he finally gets it. If they talk and everything gets better Jamie would want to live with his mother. He couldn't believe he was saying that to himself but Jamie has missed his mother more then he thought.

When Jamie looks over at the door he sees his mother walking into the room. Jamie sits up a little bit expecting to talk to her. He will try to control himself and listen to what she has to say. This is his chance and he will take it.

"Can we talk, Jamie?"

"Yes we can."

Esme sits next to him, not really sure how to start this out. Jamie takes a deep breath and looks straight at his mother, trying to control his emotions.

"I-I'm sorry for saying what I said to you. I shouldn't have said it since it's not true."

Esme was seeing the son she has raised. She expected him to yell at her some more but he isn't doing any of that and he doesn't look angry anymore. Jamie wanted his mom to know how he felt all those years with her gone. She needed to know he wasn't the same because he lost her.

"What I'm trying to say mom is that I understand you couldn't see me. I understand you were protecting me but I was eleven. When I was told you were dead I didn't believe it. I thought Michael and Juliana were playing a joke on me but it hit me when I went to your room and saw the note that it wasn't a joke. You were gone. I stopped talking for three months and changed because I was made to believe you were gone for good and now I find out you were kind of alive but turned into a vampire, it made my mind more confused but I do understand."

Esme has tears running down her eyes because of how much pain he went through when he was told she was dead. She knew Jamie wouldn't believe it but to know he stopped talking because of her death made her know it didn't make anything better for her son but everything was worst for him. Esme grabs her son's hand and surprisingly he doesn't move it away. Jamie takes his other hand and wipes his eyes, refusing to cry anymore, he was tired of crying. She has Jamie look at her in her now golden eyes. His green eyes were showing Esme a side of him she hasn't seen. His pain and hurt were showing in his eyes and Esme feels more guilt now.

"I' am sorry for the hurt I caused you Jamie. As your mother I shouldn't have left you and thought everything would be okay, that you would get over my death but I knew it would be hard for you. I feel guilt and regret for leaving you. I don't want you to believe I do not love you because I do love you. I was not in the right mind when I did what I did. It was not your fault. It was my choice and I'm sorry I did it and caused you nothing but pain."

By the end of what she says Esme was squeezing her son's hand and has tears coming down her face. Jamie can see she wasn't lying to him and believed her. Jamie squeezes her hand back and does something that Esme didn't expect. He leans in and hugs her. Esme was surprise he is hugging her, she takes her arms and puts them around him, holding him for the first time in five years. Jamie starts crying since he wished for this again and it is happening.

"I love you mama."

Esme was so happy to hear him say that. It brings a smile to her face. Esme lets go of him and looks at him and wipes Jamie's tears away. He is still the same boy in Esme's eyes but more grown and handsome. His hair was longer then when he was eleven, close to his shoulders and it showed his curly hair more now. His green eyes is what makes Esme remember of being a human. He looks like his mother more now than when he was an eleven year old boy. Jamie was 15 but didn't look it which did worry Esme but doesn't worry much about it. Jamie was the young boy Esme imagined.

"I love you too baby boy. I missed you so much Jam."

"I know mama, I missed you too. I'm happy I can see you again."

They hug each other again and Esme places a kiss on her son's forehead and lays him back in the hospital bed. Carlisle comes back in after they finish talking and can see they are better now. Carlisle was happy for his wife and his now step son. Carlisle can have one look at Jamie and can tell he is a lot like his mother; his skin color was the only thing that made Carlisle knows he wasn't fully white like his mother. He was glad Esme has this chance to see him again because she needed this and so did Jamie. She was happier and so was her son.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything baby, what is it?"

"Can I come l-live with you?"

Jamie mumbles to her but she heard him. She smiles at him, pushing some of his hair out of his eyes and nods her head at him.

"Yes Jam you can."

Esme and Carlisle did talk about this last night and talked with Edward and he said he wouldn't mind him living with them. Carlisle knew they will have to fake his death because Juliana and Michael can't know about Esme being a vampire. The only thing they need to know is if Jamie will agree to this. Esme knew how much he loved Juliana and Michael and she was nervous he wouldn't agree and won't be able to live with them.

"Sweetie there is something you have to agree to if you want to live with us. You do not need to agree and if you decide not to I will understand."

Jamie looks at Carlisle and his mother and can tell what he would or would not agree on won't be good at all. Jamie nods his head for her to tell him.

"Sweetie, as a vampire human cannot know of us. There are rules for our kind and one them is humans cannot know of our extisance and I broke that telling you but I don't regret telling you Jam because you're my son and it will be no more lies between us. Juliana and Michael can't know of us or that I'm living as a vampire. If you come to live with us we need to tell them you died."

Jamie looks up at his mother and she wasn't joking with him. He didn't know that he needed to agree to something like this. He wanted to be with his mother again but he didn't want Juliana and Michael to believe he was dead. His loving and caring nature won't let him do that but he wanted this. He wanted his mom again. Jamie bits his lip in being nervous and grabs his mom's hand, squeezing it, hoping he is making the right choice.

"I want to live with you mom, with Carlisle and if you guys have to make them believe I'm dead then do it. I want you in my life again and I won't get that if Juliana and Michael don't believe I'm gone."

"Okay Jamie I will tell them when they come back. I will released you tonight and take care of you at home."

Carlisle tells him and Jamie nods his head at him while he walks out of the door. Esme puts her arm around him and moves him closer to her and kisses the top of his head. Jamie and Esme were going to be mother and son again finally.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Week Later:**

It's been a week since Jamie was released from the hospital and is believed to be dead by his two care takers. Jamie knows they took it hard but knows they will be fine. He is healing fine from the gunshot wound and is moving around more since he can't stay in bed anymore. Jamie did meet Edward and wasn't expecting his mother to have an adopted son but also knows he is a vampire like them. Jamie wasn't mad with her about this but was kind of happy he will have an older sibling in his life. They haven't fought or hinted that they dislike each other. Edward has been nothing but helpful since Jamie came here from the hospital. He likes having a human sibling since he never had any when he was human. Jamie does get along with Carlisle but he doesn't seem to trust him 100%. He has trust issues because of Charles and it probably will stay that way. He talks to Carlisle but not for long and just about how he is feeling then they don't talk anymore. Carlisle knew he wouldn't trust him at first and it will take time so until Jamie is ready he isn't going to push him.

Esme on the other hand is very happy having her son back in her life. She spends as much time as she can with him. She doesn't want to miss a moment with him but she also knew he was a teenager and needed his space. A lot has changed about him since he was eleven but one thing that hasn't changed is Jamie loves his mother and wants her by his side.

"Jamie!"

Esme yells for her son at the bottom of the stairs, wanting to talk to him about starting a new school since they move to a different place a few days ago. He seem better, his cracked rib on one side needed to heal still but he seems to be getting better to Esme. Jamie makes a small pained face, holds his side where his rib was since it reduced the pain a little bit. He opens his door and puts his arm on the door, looking down the stairs to his mother.

"What is it mom?"

"Come down here so we can talk."

Jamie rolls his eyes at this since all he wanted to do at this point in the day is rest. He knew taking the pain meds Carlisle gives him would help him but he doesn't know where they are and doesn't want to ask Carlisle when he gets home. That would be admitting to him he was in pain and he didn't want to admit that to him since he has been lying, saying his rib feels fine.

Jamie pushes his body off of the door and walks slowly down the steps, holding onto the wall for support. When he gets down the steps Esme was on the couch and pats the seat next to her telling Jamie to sit down. He walks lipping over to her. Esme has been noticing him lipping lately but when she asked him he said he will be fine but Esme doesn't believe he is fine. She was going to make sure he tells her the truth and then talk to him about starting school again.

"How are you feeling today sweetie?"

Jamie puts one arm on the arm rest with his hand to his head. He makes a motion with his hand turning to the side and the other side, saying a little good. Esme as his mother doesn't believe him and puts a hand on his knee which makes him look at her.

"Jamie, I know you're lying to me. Tell me the truth."

Jamie sighs and looks down at the ground, trying not to move his body that much.

"I don't want you to worry anymore like you have been."

"Jamie, I appreciate you don't want me to but I'm your mother it's my nature to worry so tell me sweetie, what's going on?"

Jamie looks up at her and all he sees in her eyes was concern for him. Jamie sighs again and holds his side when he moves a little bit. He knew getting better will take time but he hated being in pain every day. He always was before he was eleven. He thought Charles causing him pain would be over with but thanks to him he has to endure this every day until he is better.

"Because of him I have to pain again. I thought all of this with him was over with. I thought I would finally be okay but no, he shows him and shoots me, attempting to kill me and now I can't even leave this house or my bed until I'm better and can actually walk without feeling pain."

Esme can see the pain in his green eyes. She didn't know he even felt like this. Esme did feel bad and wished she can take his pain away but she can't. She is there for me throughout this, making up for the years he lost with him. Jamie seems to hide things now from her. She doesn't blame him though.

"Jamie, I know it's not fair that he did this to you. I wish he never found you and shot you. I wish this could have been prevented but Jamie Carlisle says you will be better soon."

"I know what he says mom but I still have to endure the pain because of Charles. Yeah, he is going to jail on a murder charge but that doesn't take away what he did to me."

"Sweetie, listen you have Carlisle, me and Edward to help you with this. You don't have to face this alone or anything else for that matter."

Esme sees a little smile creep onto Jamie's face. He doesn't think she did but she did see it. Jamie lays his head back onto the couch, holding his stomach.

"Are you in any amount of pain honey?"

"Yes, my wound hurts along with my rib. I would have taken the pain medicine that Carlisle gives me but I don't know where he keeps it."

Esme gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen and opens one of the cabinets. She opens the top of the bottle and takes two pills out for Jamie. She gets him a glass of water and goes back over to Jamie and gives him them along with the water. Jamie pops them into his mouth and drowns them down with the water, hoping this works. Jamie gives her the glass back and lies on the couch. He didn't have enough strength to walk up the stairs to his room.

Esme still wanting to talk to him about school and see what he thought about starting when he was better, but she decides right now Jamie needed to rest and leaves him to fall asleep. She will wake him when it was time for dinner. Esme has been strong for Jamie since he has gotten home. She sees her son in pain and wants nothing more but for it to go away. She hated seeing him this way. She goes into the bathroom that was near the dining room, locks the door and turns the water on. She couldn't be strong right now since she blames herself for what happened to Jamie. She slides down to the ground with her knees to her chest and cries venom tears for Jamie.

Jamie was asleep on the couch and after an hour and a half he was having a bad nightmare of when Charles shot him and actually killed him this time. Charles was telling him he was going to find Juliana and Michael and kill them also for helping Esme and Jamie escape from him. Jamie was trying to stop him by grabbing his ankle but he kicks Jamie, full force, in his face which makes Jamie pass out.

Carlisle and Edward came home from hunting when they see Jamie on the couch saying over and over again that he was sorry and was sweating in his sleep, tossing and turning around, repeating I'm sorry. Edwards drops his bag on the ground and runs to Jamie's side and tries to wake him up. Jamie jumps up, hitting Edward in the process and opens his eyes, seeing it was his older brother.

"Edward? What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. Was it about Charles again?"

Jamie nods his head at him. He was terrified of this nightmare, thinking Charles will find a way out of jail and find out he is alive and finish the job this time. Jamie wipes his face of sweat and looks around the room for Esme but doesn't see her.

"Where is my mom? Did she leave?"

"No, no Jamie she is here. She wouldn't leave you again; you don't need to worry okay?"

"Yeah I know Edward. I just want to talk to her; I need to talk to her."

Carlisle comes into the room with Esme upon hearing what Jamie said. Esme sees that he was terrified by how big his eyes were and sees him body shaking. Esme takes a hold of him.

"Mom, it was about Charles. Will he find me again?"

Esme rubs his back up and down shaking her head, biting her lip, that she sees Jamie do a lot.

"No, no baby of course not, he is locked up for a long time Jam. He won't find you, you are safe here."

"He went after Juliana and Michael in my nightmare and killed me."

Carlisle knew he shouldn't get into this since Jamie didn't trust him that much but he felt like he needed to help Esme reassure him he is safe here and Charles will not find him. Carlisle goes to the side of Jamie and knees down which makes Jamie look over at him and waits for him to say something.

"Your mother is right Jamie; he won't get out of jail and find you. You live with three vampires and we will protect you. Your safe here, always was and always will be. It was just a nightmare son, it won't come true."

Jamie at that moment was starting to see Carlisle more than a friend but as a father. Just seeing his face expression and his eyes, he sees love, comparison and concern for him. He even called him son like he does to Edward which makes him feel good inside. He thought of him as his son, nothing like a friend.

"Thank you, I know I am."

"Jamie, listen to me, you are your mother's son and my stepson but I love you just as much as I love Edward. You don't think of me as your step father but if anyone, like Charles, tries to hurt you or Edward me and your mother will protect you both no matter what, do you understand?"

"Yes Carlisle I do. I do think of you as my step-father, I understand what I mean to you."

Jamie does something he would never do but he lends in and hugs Carlisle and Carlisle hugs him back. Esme was surprised by this but it meant Jamie was accepting him and trusted him. They let go of each other and Jamie lies back on the couch with his mother and his father by his side. After a while Jamie falls back to sleep, hoping no more nightmares come.

 **3 Weeks Later:**

Jamie, with the help of his new family, has been healing. He isn't in how much pain as he was before and is moving around much more without lipping and holding his stomach. Jamie and Esme talked about Jamie started school soon and Jamie was nervous to start a new school but when Esme told him Edward would be there in a higher grade then him, which made Jamie agree. He knew sooner or later he will have to go to school again. He couldn't beg his mom to have him stay home since she will make him go since education for Jamie was important to his mother.

School wasn't a big thing for Jamie. His mother doesn't know and won't know that he was failing back in his old school. He knew it was because he didn't care to do his work but it was also because he didn't understand all of the material. Juliana was always on his case to get his grades up but it never happened before he 'died'. He just hopes this is different so his mother doesn't get on his case about his grades or he will go crazy.

He was going to start school, along with Edward, tomorrow. Carlisle told him he was better for school and that if he does experience any pain to come back home. This was a whole new school which means new people and new teachers. His friends back in his old school were not friends his mom would approve of. He was into hanging with the bad crowd, not the good kids. To Jamie it shouldn't matter who he hangs out with as long as he doesn't get himself in a lot of trouble.

In the house it was only him and Edward. Esme and Carlisle went hunting and after that they were going to go shopping for food and some new clothes for Jamie for school. Jamie was in his room, laying on his bed, listening to the radio. Music in 1925 wasn't his favorite but he had nothing else to do.

He lies on the end of his bed with his arms on the ground, holding himself down with his hands, making noises with his mouth. He was bored and there was nothing to do when he couldn't leave the house until tomorrow. Edward knocks on his open door and Jamie picks himself up and looks up at him while he was chucking at him.

"Bored, I see."

"Yeah there is nothing to do in this house."

"Let's go outside, throw the ball around until Esme and dad get home."

Jamie puts his shoes on and follows Edward downstairs and outside. Edward grabs the football off of the ground next to the steps leading to outside and throws it to Jamie. Jamie throws it back to him and they do this for a few more minutes until Edward runs at human speed to him and tackles Jamie to ground which makes Jamie laugh a little.

Carlisle and Esme were on their way home and see their two boys playing together and wrestling each other. Esme was surprised to see Jamie smiling and being himself right now since he hasn't been for a while. She was happy to see the son she remembers and to see Edward getting along with him since he is better. The parents take in the scene in front of them before they walk over to them. They are not blood related but they acted like real brothers to the parents and to Esme, Jamie needed this, he needed a brother in his life, the one he was meant to have.

Carlisle and Esme walk hand in hand to their two boys and they see their parents walking over to them. Edward picks the football off of the ground and without Jamie agreeing he picks him up and puts him over his shoulder.

"Edward, Edward! What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing Jamie, I'm just helping you out."

Edward lets him go onto the couch and throws the football to him which Jamie catches and puts it next to him. Edward ruffles his hair when he walks by and Jamie hates that so he takes the football and tries to throw it at him but Edward runs at vampire speed up the stairs to his room.

"No throwing footballs in the house son."

Carlisle informs him again and Jamie chuckles a little. This was the Jamie Esme was happy to see and so was Carlisle. Life did seem better for them especially for Jamie.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of Jamie's first day of school. He wasn't looking forward to school but when is any teenager looking forward to school. Esme comes into the room to wake up her son that wasn't a morning person. She puts his light on in his room and Jamie sees her, groans and puts his head under his covers. Esme chuckles at this and sits on his bed, trying to get the covers off of him but he was fighting to not get up.

"Jamie, you have school, you need to get ready."

"Don't want to."

Esme manages to get him out from under his covers and Jamie just puts his face in his pillow. Now that he is a teenager he was worst then he was a kid. Esme was still getting used to him being 15, not eleven anymore. She was still getting a hand of things with him since he has changed a lot from when he was just a kid and one of those things was fighting tooth and nail to not get up for school.

"If you don't get up right now you will be late."

"I don't care."

"Jamie, get up right now."

Jamie groans and sits up in his bed with his messy curly hair and his sleepy eyes.

"Get ready for school and come down for breakfast."

Esme leaves Jamie to get ready for school. He pushes the covers off of him and hits his face lightly to wake him up. He pushes his body off of his bed and gets clothes out and goes to the bathroom to get himself ready. After twenty minutes he is dressed in his new jeans and a white t shirt along with his new jacket Carlisle bought him. He combs his hair out one last time and grabs his bag off of the chair next to his window and walks downstairs and yawns. Being up for 7:30am was not what he likes; he likes to actually sleep in like he has been doing. He wasn't used to this anymore.

Jamie goes into the kitchen where Carlisle and Esme were. He sits on the stool next to Carlisle who was reading the newspaper, drops his bag on the ground, and puts his head on his arm, yawning again. Esme gives him his favorite cereal and he picks his head up, grabs the spoon and starts eating.

"Are you sure you can do this sweetie?"

He nods his head, rolling his eyes, at his mother. He was very cranky in the morning and didn't have a good attitude. Carlisle had to leave for work so he puts the newspaper on the coffee table and says bye to his wife and Jamie, wishing Jamie good luck at school. Jamie waves goodbye to him while he finishes his food and puts the bowl and spoon in the sink. Edward informs him they have to leave now or they will be late.

"Okay sweetie if you have any problems, find Edward and he will bring you home. Good luck Jam."

"Thanks and don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay I believe you will be fine, I just worry. Get to school, have fun."

Jamie smiles at her and wave's goodbye to her, having Jamie not in the house was going to weird to Esme. She didn't want to send him to school, thinking he wasn't ready but in reality Esme wasn't ready. She also knew Jamie needed his education and to make some friends. It would be good for him to have friends his own age.

When Edward and Jamie arrive at the small school that had the middle school age kids and high school age kids there, Edward shows Jamie to his classroom, which had kids his age and some older ones. Edward tells Jamie he will meet him outside after school and Jamie says goodbye to him, taking his seat.

The class starts and Jamie keeps to himself. Everyone that was in the class had to know he was the new kid because they were looking at him weird. He wanted to not be in school right now but wanted to do this to prove to his mom he was ready and can do this.

During the class Jamie was doing his work when a kid taps him on his arm. He looks over at him and he had to be older than him because he didn't look 15 to Jamie. He leans in to talk to Jamie, while looking at the teacher to see if she was looking at them two.

"You are new here, are you not?"

"Yes I am, why you asking?"

The kid chuckles at him, along with his two friends behind him.

"What is your name kid?"

"It's Jamie Platt, how about you?"

"Liam Evans, listen kid we are going to hang out in the woods after school like we do every day, your welcome to join us."

Jamie didn't see anything bad about them and he doesn't think his mom would mind since he was making new friends and that is what she wanted. Jamie shrugs his shoulders and nods his head at Liam. School was over at 3 and he wouldn't come home that late, probably 5:00, in time for dinner. He can let Edward know where he will be so his mom doesn't worry when he doesn't come home right away.

When the last bell rings for the day Jamie walks with his new friends outside but before he goes with them he walks over to Edward that was waiting for him.

"Hey little brother, how was your first day?"

"It was good. I made some new friends and they invited me to hang out with them for a little bit. Can you tell mom I'll be home later, in time for dinner?"

Edward sees his new friends, waiting for him at the other end of the parking lot and Edward didn't think he should. Jamie did look happy he has new friends so he didn't want to ruin that for him by telling him he can't hang out with them. Edwards nods his head at him and Jamie starts walking over to them.

"Remember be home for five."

Jamie looks back to him and nods his head. He goes back to his new friends and they walk out of the view of Edward. Edward walks home by himself, hoping he made the right decision to let him hang out with them.

When they arrive in the woods, at their spot they always hang out at, they sit down and pop open a cooler with beers in them. Jamie was trying to give up his bad ways since he got his mom back into his life but it was attempting to drink again. They hold out a beer for Jamie to take and hesitate he takes the beer. He doesn't think this will do any harm if his mom and Carlisle doesn't find out.

"Do you drink?"

Liam asks him. Jamie nods his head as he was slipping some of his beer.

"I used to before I moved here to live with my mom and step father."

"How old are you kid? I'm 17."

"I'm 15."

Liam nods his head and introduces the two of his friends, Nicky and Alexander but likes to be called Alex. Nicky is 16 and Alexander is 17 like Liam is. They were older then Jamie but he was used to this since his other friends were the same ages, only one other boy was 15 like him.

"So what bought you to our city?"

"I was shot back when I was living with my mom's cousin while my mom was finishing up school. When that happened to me my mom took me to live with her and her new husband and we moved to this city so I can start off new."

"You were really shot? Did you almost die?"

"Yes and I did almost die. Let me just say and take it from me, being shot and thinking you are going to die at 15 is really fearful."

"It should be. It is good your alive kid. Where did they shoot you?"

Jamie puts his beer on the ground and lifts his shirt a little bit to show his almost scar to him. Liam and his friends have never known anyone that has gotten shot before because this city didn't have much violence. Jamie drops his shirt down and drinks the rest of his beer.

"I can't believe someone would shoot a kid. It is a good thing you survive."

"Yes it is."

Jamie sees Nicky rolling something that looked like a cigarette but as Jamie looks closer, it wasn't a cigarette. Jamie sees Nicky and Alexander taking turns with it and he knew what it is. It was weed and it gets you high. He never touched it before or even tried it but he did see people do it. When it gets to him, Liam was waiting for him to grab it.

"Have you ever done this before kid?"

"No I have not."

"Try it, it won't harm you."

Jamie bites his lip since he knew this isn't good at all. He might drink at 15 but he isn't stupid to do drugs. He keeps pushing him to take it and with nervous hands he takes it and Liam shows him what to do. Jamie looks at it and bites his lip nervously, not sure what to do. He wanted friends but this was hard for him. They might make fun of him for not doing this or just stop talking to him completely.

Jamie brings it to his mouth and he puts his lips on it and after a minute, takes it out and coughs a little bit. Jamie keeps doing this when it is passed to him. He knew he would be caught and that scared him because when his mom gets mad at him, she gets mad. Before it hits five he drinks the water he has in his bag and tries to sober up before he goes home. He probably smells of beer and weed and really wouldn't know what to say to them since they are vampires and can't hide it from them.

Jamie says bye to the three of them and walks home, praying Carlisle and his mom don't notice how he looked or how he smelled. He was stupid for doing this. He probably ruined everything for himself.

When he arrives home he takes a deep breath and walks into the door, seeing his mom on the couch with Carlisle. Edward was probably home but in his room like he always is. He goes over to greet his mom but when she stands up she makes a face and smells Jamie. Her face turns from happy to furious.

"Jamie Evan, why do you smell of beer and pot?"

"It was not my fault."

Carlisle stands up at this point, next to his wife and also smells what Esme smelled off of Jamie. Jamie knew he was caught and he can't lie to his mother since she always knew when he was.

"Not your fault? Did someone hold a gun to your head to make you drink and smoke?"

"No mom, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No Jamie, you are 15 now, you should know how bad drinking and smoking pot is for you. Is this your first time doing this?"

Jamie puts his head down to look at the ground but Esme forces his head back up to look at her. She looks into his eyes and they were beat red still and he was sweating a little bit which he shouldn't be since it was only fall. He was still high. It wasn't out of his system yet.

"Jamie Evan Platt…"

"The drinking is not my first time but smoking the weed is I swear mom it is."

Esme eyes grow wide. Carlisle couldn't believe this either. He didn't think Esme and him would have to deal with this but they are raising a human now so this is what comes with it.

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Um two days after my 15th birthday, but mom I was trying to stop. I was trying to stop all my bad ways."

"Jamie, go up to your room."

Jamie grabs his bag off of the ground and turns to his mother while her back is turned and says something he would never say to her. He was angry with her right now.

"You know what mom, I wouldn't have done half of what I did if it wasn't for you lying to me and pretending you was dead. I did everything to hide the pain of you being gone. Everything I did was because I missed you and wanted to die to be with you, that's why I did what I did."

After he says that to his shocked mother, he runs up the steps to his room and slams the door behind him. He would never say any of what he said to his mother but he was angry at her and it just came out of his mouth. He never wanted her to know the truth about why he did what he did. He knew sooner or later he would die because of the drinking or drink himself to death and that is what he wanted but now it was all different. He has her back in his life and what he did was stupid of him, he knew that. There was no reason for him to keep drinking and starting to smoke.

He sits with his back against his bed and puts his knees up with hands on them, looking out the window. He looks over at his arm and takes his other hand and puts the sleeve down. With his hand he traces every scar he has that he did to himself to help him feel like he was alive still. Since he was shot and found his mother again he wasn't doing it anymore but was too ashamed to tell his mother and Carlisle. Carlisle was like his father and he didn't want to disappoint him but he knows he did with his actions and what he said to his mother. Things couldn't be easy for Jamie


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie wipes his tears away when he looks up and sees Edward at his door. He gets up and pretends not to notice him and walks to his bathroom but Edward stops the door from closing.

"Can't you just leave me alone? Don't you see I don't want to talk right now?"

"I really don't care Jamie. I read your mind and as your brother I'm not letting you do it. I'm not going to let you harm yourself."

Jamie drops the cup he had in his hand in the sink and tries to push Edward out of his room but with him being a vampire, it wasn't working well for him.

"You know what Edward just leave me alone. I wasn't going to even do it. I'm smarter than that."

"I'm your brother Jamie; I'm just looking out for you. Why haven't you told Esme about this?"

Jamie sits on his bed, with his head in his hands and shakes his head at Edward. He wouldn't understand since he hasn't been there before. Yeah he lost his parents but he was a vampire now and they didn't leave him by choice but for five years Jamie believed it was her choice to leave. She could have chosen not to leave but she didn't.

"You need to talk to someone Jamie and if you're not going to talk to dad or Esme then talk to me."

"You won't understand."

"I might not but I'm still your brother and I'm not going to let you suffer alone."

Jamie looks up at him and sees he was worry about him and he hates when his mom, Carlisle or Edward is worry about him. He was selfless when it came to other people. He put everyone else in front him then himself. When other people were worry or concern about him he didn't like it, he hated it.

"Jamie, just talk to me, Esme and dad don't need to know what we are talking about at less you want them to."

Edward sees the pain in his little brother's green eyes and wanted nothing more but to help him out before Carlisle and Esme come up here to talk to him and he makes everything worst for himself. Edward can tell if he didn't talk to someone he will do what he used to do to himself and he isn't going to let it happen.

"I can't tell mom about any of this. It will break her heart to know I did what I did to feel better. I'm not happy with what I did. I stopped because I didn't have a reason to do it anymore but I still feel like going back to it but I don't. I use to drink to numb the pain before I slept and it worked for me. I didn't have nightmares of my mom's death or the abuse with Charles. I was able to sleep through the night without waking up screaming. Now that I have her back I gave it up because I didn't need it anymore. I was just stupid and gave into the pressure of it. Now I made everything worst for myself by saying what I said to mom."

"Jamie, listen to me, you are giving it up and yes you were stupid for giving into it but you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, including vampires. No one is perfect. What you did to yourself isn't good and you actually giving it up without help are what make me proud of you as your brother. From everything you told me about the abuse and everything else you went though you are a strong boy. This is one time that you gave in and drank and the first and last time you smoked pot. I can tell your sorry and won't do it anymore. Your strong Jamie and everything will be fine."

Jamie didn't expect him to say all of this. He expected Edward to yell at him, not say something to actually make him smile at him. Jamie lends in and hugs his older brother and Edward hugs him back and pats him on the back.

"You're a very strong boy and no matter what else you go though nothing will change that."

"Thank you Edward."

"No need to thank me. What are brothers for?"

Jamie chuckles a little and Edward pats him on the shoulder. When he looks up Edward sees Carlisle and Esme by the door. Esme still didn't look happy with Jamie and neither was Carlisle but Edward says something for his little brother to help him out.

"Just go easy on him. We talked and he understands his mistake and is sorry about it. Just listen to everything he has to say before you both punish him."

Edward leaves the three of them, hoping Jamie didn't get punished that badly. He closes the door behind him and goes to his room hoping for a good outcome.

Jamie stands up from the floor, waiting for his parents to speak. He has never seen them this upset with him. He didn't know what their punishment will be but he hopes it's not a bad one because he realizes how stupid he was and knew not to even do it again. For a 15 year old he was pretty smart and mature just stupid at times like every teenager is.

"Listen, before y'all say anything I am truly sorry for what I did and said to you mom. It wasn't me and what I did was stupid of me. I was stupid, I understand that. I'm not going to do it anymore and won't go near them anymore. I'm sorry."

"Son, we know you understand what you did was wrong and we believe that you won't associate with them anymore but we still need to talk about this."

Carlisle says to him with a gentle voice. Esme and Carlisle agree to talk to him first before they decide on a punishment. Esme knows her son and he is not the type to do what he did at less he wanted to escape from whatever was going on in his life.

"Yes I know we do and I'll talk."

Carlisle has him sit down on his bed and Esme sits next to him with an arm around him. Jamie looks up at her trying to see how she was feeling in her eyes but he couldn't tell. Jamie didn't know if that was a bad sign or a good sign. He hated being in trouble with his mother but now he is also in trouble with Carlisle which was different for him but he hated that this happened, that he was so stupid.

His mother stands in front of him, not showing any emotion to how she was feeling. Esme never thought Jamie would do any of this. She was shocked to say the least when he admitted that he drank beer before he was found by her. Esme knew he has changed but it wasn't a good change. This was different to her, Jamie, her son, was different to her. Esme stills sees that caring, sweet boy that didn't show any pain or fear but right now all Esme was seeing in his green eyes was the pain he was so good at hiding from everyone.

"What has happened to you Jamie? Please talk to me."

"You left me mom. I was hurting because I believed you were dead. I didn't want to deal with your death. I didn't want to believe you were gone. At 11 I kept telling myself you were on a vacation and come back for me but you never did. I didn't have anyone to talk to about everything, I felt alone in everything."

Esme is feeling his pain in the way he was talking. She heard it in his voice, saw it in his eyes. Esme knees down to him and puts a hand on his knee and squeezes his knee that makes Jamie look up at her, at the mother that Jamie missed and sees that she still had the love she always had for him, nothing has changed.

"I'm here now Jamie and I promise you I will never leave you again. I'm here for good and will always be here. I'm sorry for leaving you baby, you don't know how sorry I' am for what I did to you. I'm not going any where's Jamie, just talk to me sweetie, I won't leave you."

Jamie bites his lip in being nervous and his leg starts shaking a little bit but Esme stops it. He always did that when he was nervous or excited about something. Esme knew the difference between them and right now was because he was nervous. Jamie looks at Carlisle, his father, and Esme, his loving mother. Jamie takes a deep breath and decides it's time for the truth, no matter how much it will hurt his mother and his father. They needed to know the truth, especially his mother.

With a shaking hand he rolls up his sleeve and shows his mother what he has been trying his hardest to hide from her. Esme looks over at his arm and takes it into her hand and was shocked by what she was seeing. All these scars on her son's arm didn't look like from an accident, they were self-inflicted. Esme has venom tears forming in her eyes but she wasn't going to let the tears fall. She traces the scars with her finger and sees it was a lot going up and down his arm. None of them looked new which was good to Esme but there was so many of them. She couldn't believe Jamie did this to himself to deal with the pain he was feeling. Carlisle as a doctor has seen this before on a few teenagers but this was different to him. This was a boy that was his step son but to him he was his _son._ He did not call him his step son, only when he needed to but he never does to Esme or himself, he was just _his son_. This kind of shocked Carlisle also since he never thought Jamie would even attempt this. Carlisle and Esme look at each other, unsure of what to say about this.

Esme lets out a breath that she didn't need to be holding but was used to. She holds onto his arm and has Jamie look up to her. She sees he was holding in his emotions right now which were usual for Jamie.

"Listen Jamie, I'm proud of you for showing me this since I know this is hard for you but you're still my son and I wish you told me this sooner. Have you done it recently?"

"No mom I haven't. It's all old scars that happen when I was living with Juliana."

"Did Juliana know about this?"

Jamie shakes his head no at his mother. He was really good at hiding it from her and Michael. He was good at hiding it from everyone. No one knew anything. No one knew how much pain he was really in.

"Neither did Michael."

Esme knew her son was really good at hiding things especially from people he cared about the most in his life. He didn't want to hurt them so hiding things that will hurt them was his nature. This did hurt Carlisle and Esme. They wished Jamie didn't have to go through everything he went through. This pained them to see their son in this much pain. He was 15 he shouldn't feel like this, he shouldn't have to go through this much at such a young age.

Carlisle puts his arm around Jamie and pulls him closer to him and squeezes him but not that tight where it can hurt him. Esme sits next to him on his bed, having Jamie look at her while he is Carlisle's arms.

"Jamie, I know how hard everything was for you. I know me faking my death wasn't any easier for you. I shouldn't have done what I did. Believe me Jamie I regret it and I did want to come back to you. If I knew what I did was going to hurt you this much I would have been stronger for you but I wasn't. I didn't want this to happen to you. I didn't want you to turn to self-harm to make yourself feel better. I cannot apologize enough to you Jamie."

By the time Esme was done speaking to Jamie she was in tears. She wipes them away, looking at her son that was in tears also. Jamie knew she regretted what she did and he did forgive her. He also knew that everything she says is true. His mother made mistakes and so did Jamie and Jamie can forgive her. He gets out of Carlisle's arms and wraps his arms around his mother, hugging her.

Esme embraces her son as tight as she can without hurting him. After a few minutes Jamie lets go of her and stands up, digging in his pockets. He brings out a piece of paper that was really old and unfolds it, showing it to his mother.

"That was your final words to me when you 'died'. Ever since I was eleven I had it in my pocket. I never thought I would see you again so I couldn't let go of it. I would read it when I was upset and pretend it was you talking to me. Even after all these years I never got rid of it. It meant something to me and if I got rid of it I got rid of your last words to me and it would hurt too much."

Esme looks up at her son, kind of shocked that he kept this. She thought he would throw it away after he read it but after all these years he kept it as a reminder of her.

"Jamie I don't know what to say. This is a surprise to me."

"You don't have to say anything because I forgive you mom."

Esme sees a smile along her son's face and knew his words were true. Jamie takes the letter and in front of Carlisle and Esme he rips it up and throws it in the trash.

"Now that you're back in my life, I don't need it anymore."

Esme smiles at her son and Carlisle does too. They still needed to punish him since they didn't want him to think they will just let what he did go. Jamie knew that also but this was Esme's first time punishing him so this will be a new experience for the both of them.

"Jamie, we still need to punish you, you do understand?"

Jamie nods his head, understanding fully well his parents won't let this go. He sits on his chair that was near the window and waits for them to decide on something. After just a few minutes Esme starts speaking to him.

"Carlisle and I decided before we came up here that you will be grounded for two weeks which means you will come home with Edward straight after school and won't be able to leave this house without the one of us. Do you understand Jamie?"

Jamie did not like this punishment. He has never been grounded before. Juliana never grounded him before, only yelled at him to get him to listen to her but it never worked. He didn't want to make things worst so he knew he had to agree. It won't be a long grounding so it wasn't a big deal to him; it was just a new thing he needed to get used to.

"Yes mom and dad I understand."

"Okay good Jamie. Now do whatever homework you have. If you need any help, come to one of us or Edward."

Jamie nods his head at his parents as they walk out of the room. He was relieved that they went easy on him and that he got everything out to his mother and father. He felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He didn't need to hide it anymore. He knows his parents and Edward will keep an eye on him though to make sure he doesn't attempt it again but he knows he won't. Life seems to be looking up for him


	10. Chapter 10

**1927: 17 Years Old**

Jamie just turned 17 a month ago. He has grown into a fine young man thanks to Esme and Carlisle. He has stopped his bad ways and was a better person now. Jamie and Carlisle have grown close with each other and Jamie was calling him dad since he was 16 years old. Inside it made Carlisle happy he thinks of him as his father, not just his step father. His relationship with his mother and is better than it ever has been. They argue at times but that is what Esme expected since he is a teenager now. Edward and Jamie have a really good brother relationship. They do a lot with each other expect for hunting. Edward is protective of Jamie and if he sees anyone in school picking on him he will scare them off for him.

Now that Jamie is 17 all that is on Esme's mind is what will happen, if he will become a vampire or not. Jamie has mention to her and Carlisle that he would want that since he doesn't want to grow old and die, leaving his mother again. Esme has made it clear to him this isn't an old day decision; he really needs to think about it before he decides.

Jamie and Edward were outside walking to the lake that they go to when they wanted to get away from the parents for a little bit. Jamie sits down on a big rock that he usually sits on when he goes there. Edward takes a pebble and throws it into the water, looking into the distance. Edward has done a lot of thinking lately and he made the decision to do what he wanted in his feeding habits and that was to feed on humans. He bought Jamie to tell him he was leaving and after that he was gone, probably for a long time.

Jamie notices Edward had something on his mind. He didn't need to be a mind reader like him to know that he does. He usually picks Jamie up and throws him in the water, trying to get a smile on his face but he wasn't doing that right now and wasn't looking at him which meant something was wrong.

"Eddie, what is wrong?"

Jamie was calling him Eddie now. Edward hated the nickname but he didn't care that Jamie was calling him that since they were close. Edward looks over at Jamie, crocks a half smile at him and goes over to sit down next to him. He looks up at Jamie, thinking how he was going to tell his only brother that he was leaving to be on his own. One thing Edward knew he wasn't going to take it well and try to talk him out of it but Edward's mind was made up.

"We need to talk Jam. I have to tell you something."

Jamie's eyebrows rise when he says that with a confused expression on his face. Judging by Edward's tone and his expression it wasn't going to be good.

"What is going on?"

"I'm leaving to be on my own for a little while."

 _No, he can't be leaving, he was supposed to stay here like he said he would,_ Jamie thinks to himself. This was like history repeating but with his only older brother right now. Jamie looks down at his shoes, throwing the hat he had on his head on the ground.

"Why Edward, you don't have to leave. You have a home here."

"It's not that Jamie, I just need to go off on my own for a little while, figure things out."

Jamie anger at Edward for leaving like this was boiling inside of him. He loves Edward and was close with him and he leaving was making him remember when his mother left. Jamie stands up at this point and throws a rock into the water, releasing some anger so he doesn't punch Edward right now.

Jamie didn't want his older brother going.

"You said to me you would always be here for me as my brother and that you wouldn't leave but as usual it was just a lie. You have everything here and you are just going to up and leave like that Edward."

"Jamie I didn't lie to you. I know it seems I did but I didn't."

Edward stands up to look at Jamie's face and he knew he wasn't happy right now. He was upset with him and was trying to control himself. Jamie does have a temper and telling him something like this doesn't help him control it like he has been trying to do.

Edward takes his brother's arms and squeezes them which makes Jamie look up at him even though he didn't want to. A single tear was coming down the strong 17 year olds face and he bites his bottom lip.

"I know you don't understand little brother but I need to do this. I'm not happy with the diet I'm on with Carlisle and Esme and I can't do what I want while I'm living with them. I'll be back, I don't know when but I'll be back. I love you Jamie and leaving you is the hardest thing I have to do. I don't want to. I'm sorry little brother."

Jamie couldn't look at him. He had nothing to say to him right now. Edward lets go of him and starts walking away from his little brother. Jamie has tears coming down his face and says what he has to say to his brother for one last time.

"I love you too Eddie. I will miss you."

Edward crocks a half smile at him and leaves Jamie at the lake. Jamie sits on the ground, his back to the rock. He pulls his knees to his chest and puts his head in his knees and starts crying. Being 17 now he doesn't show his emotions anymore and if he feels like he will cry he holds it in, not letting it show but right now was different. He lost his brother because he wanted to give in to his vampire instincts.

Jamie lets it all out before he goes back home to break the news to his parents. Edward probably didn't tell them this plan of his and that he wasn't going to be back for a while. After an hour of crying he stands up, wiping his face down with some water so his parents don't know he has been crying. It was hard to hold everything in right now when all he wanted was for Edward to come back.

When he arrives home a few minutes later, dragging his feet since he was still upset. He opens the door slowly, seeing his father and mother on the couch, talking. Jamie closes the door behind him and as soon as his mother looks at him she was alarmed. Carlisle turns around and sees his son's blood shot eyes and red cheeks and was alarmed also at his appearance. They notice Edward was not with him. The first thought in their minds was that something happened to him.

Jamie drags his feet while walking over to them, sits down next to them and breaks down in his mother's arms. Esme has never seen him this upset since he was 15 years old. Carlisle and Esme exchange glances at each other, waiting for Jamie to calm down to tell them what has happened.

After a few minutes Jamie looks up at his mother and turns around and looks at his father. They were concern and worry right now. This wasn't like Jamie.

"Sweetie, what is wrong? Where is Edward?"

Jamie shakes his head at his parents. He lets go of his mother and wipes his face with his sleeve, trying to get the words out to them.

"H-He left."

"What do you mean left son?"

Jamie turns to his father and sees a worry expression on his face. His parents were in shock right now that Jamie said Edward left to them.

"He took me to the lake and usually he is a good mood, and throws me in the water but this time was different. He told me that he was leaving for a little while because he couldn't do this diet anymore and while he is living here he can't do what he made to do. He just left dad, he ran off and left."

Jamie was really upset. His parents can tell he was heartbroken by Edward leaving like he did. So was Carlisle and Esme. They were shocked that Edward left like this. Esme was staying strong for Jamie. Carlisle takes a hold of his son and wraps his arms around him trying to comfort him. Esme rubs his back in circles and kisses the top of his head.

"Calm down for me son. He won't be gone for long. He will be back, he will come back, do not worry."

Carlisle holds onto him tighter than he ever has before. Esme squeezes his arm as he was crying in his father's arms. He holds a fistful of his shirt, not wanting to let go. Esme was happy that Jamie thought of Carlisle of his father and was showing that he loves him. Esme can see that he was scared right now, probably because Edward left and Esme did the same thing to him when he was 11.

"Jamie, sweetie, Edward can't be gone for long. I know this is really hard for you, it's hard on all of us but you need to be the strong boy we know you can be."

Jamie looks over his shoulder at his mother and smiles at her. He lets go of Carlisle and Esme hugs her son, ruffling his hair, wiping his dry tears away.

"Don't you worry Jamie, Edward will come back. Just remember that okay baby?"

Jamie nods his head at her, letting go of his mother. He goes upstairs to his room and locks the door, wanting to be left alone right now. Carlisle and Esme were downstairs discussing Edward leaving. The upset parents would let Edward go on his own since he has made the decision and bringing him back won't do any good if he wants this.

"Why would he leave like this? Why didn't he tell us himself?"

Esme was asking Carlisle but Carlisle had no reason behind this. He was sad that his son, Edward, left like this and he also felt pain for Jamie because of how upset he is. Esme and he know how close the two boys are and him doing this broke Jamie's heart. He might be 17 and a tough boy but they knew how badly this was affecting him. Carlisle rubs his hands over his face, sighs and looks over at Esme, seeing how concern she was for both of her boys, especially Jamie.

"Everything will be alright, love. Edward will come back and Jamie will make it through this. Jamie is a strong boy he will be okay."

"I know he will be. I know Edward will come back, I miss him now."

"I know love, I do too but we need to be strong for Jamie. He needs it right now."

Esme nods her head at her loving husband and buries her head in his chest, with Carlisle's arm around her.

It was the next morning when Jamie wakes up with dry tears on his face. School was out for the summer but the plan was for the family to move since people will start wondering why his parents are not aging. Now that Edward left Jamie doesn't want to leave just in case he does come back. He slowly pulls the covers off of him, puts his bare feet on the floor and walks to the bathroom. He takes a shower, dresses into clothes and brushes his teeth, looking into the mirror seeing he wasn't okay. Jamie barley could sleep last night and wanted to go out there and look for Edward, beg him to come back home but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He splashes some water on his face to wake himself up but it won't last long. He turns his light off, shuts his door behind him and goes downstairs. He yawns as he enters the kitchen where his mom was and his dad was reading the paper. He sits on a chair and his mom gives him some food but Jamie wasn't hungry and shakes his head as he pushes it away.

"Sweetie I know you are still upset but you still need to eat."

"I' am not hungry."

"Jamie…"

"Mom, please, I'm not hungry. I'll try to eat later."

Esme sighs and takes the food away from him, believing he will eat lunch like he said he would. Carlisle had to go to work today so he puts his newspaper down and kisses his wife goodbye. He pats his son on the back, making Jamie turn to over to him. Carlisle knees down and grabs his face with his hands so he is looking at Carlisle in the face.

"Alright son, I know this is hard for you with Edward being gone but you can't let it affect you like this. Make sure you do as you said and eat lunch and dinner. It's important that you do Jamie. Be good for your mother, I'll be home later and we can watch a movie, okay?"

Jamie nods his head at Carlisle while he gets up and walks out the front door, waving goodbye to them. Jamie sighs to himself and is about to go upstairs until his mother speaks up. He groans under his breath since at this point he wanted to be alone. He was tired from not sleeping last night and didn't want to hear any more about Edward being gone.

"Can we talk, Jamie?"

"Can it wait until later? I'm tired and want to lie down."

Esme knew how fragile he can be when he is upset and didn't want to leave him alone. Even though Jamie won't admit it, he needed his mom right now and Esme wanted to be there for him.

"It won't take long sweetie. Come, sit and talk with me."

Jamie rolls his eyes and huffs under his breath. He sits on the couch next to his mother, not looking at her. Esme puts her hand on his knee causing Jamie to say something to his mother.

"Just stop it mom. I know you and dad are trying to make everything better but stop pretending. It's not okay. Edward left and isn't going to come for a while. He won't show up at the door tonight which is what I know you both are hoping for but it won't happen. I'll be alright like you both said but I'm still upset inside and tired of all of this right now."

Esme was surprise he said all of that. He isn't the one to say anything in any form of a problem. He usually keeps whatever inside and doesn't get in the middle but right now he was saying how he felt. Jamie moves his mom's hand away from her since he didn't want the comfort right now. He wanted to be alone, that's all he wanted right now.

"I will be back. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back before dinner."

"Just be careful Jamie and don't go that far."

"I won't mom. I know the rules."

Jamie hurries out of the house and puts his hands in his coat pocket while he walks towards the lake which he hopes Edward did return to. He wanted to have him home right now. The house felt empty without Edward. When Jamie arrives ten minutes later, he doesn't see Edward, just the lake the rock he sits on. He kicks away peddles on the ground and sits on the rock, looking into the distance, thinking about things.

If he was 15 again and someone told him he would be living with three vampires and his mother again he wouldn't believe them, he would think they were lying but now he was living with vampires and his mother again. Life has been really different for him. Everyone back in his old life believes he is dead. He did it to be with his mom and re build his life. He had an older brother in his life and that is what he needed growing up. Someone to help look after him and his mother and he had that in Edward. Now that he is gone, he didn't know what to do anymore.

Jamie is in deep thought right now, not paying attention to the surroundings around him. When he hears a voice behind him he knew it wasn't Edward. He gets scare, thinking they were going to hurt him so he jumps up from the rock and is face to face with what had to be a vampire.

The red eyes and pale skin he knew it was a vampire. Carlisle has explained what human drinkers looked like and the animal drinkers looked like. Jamie swallows in his throat, trying to not show any fear towards this vampire.

"Now what is a young boy like yourself doing out here by yourself especially if you have parents as vampires."

 _What, he knows about my parents?_ Jamie confusing thinks to himself. He narrows his eyes at him, backing away as he comes closer to him, not knowing what his intention is.

"W-Who are you?"

"The name is Robert and I always was interested in how you can be human and living with vampires, it just makes no sense."

"That is personal."

Robert at vampire speed runs towards Jamie and grabs him by the neck, showing his fangs at Jamie. Jamie is struggling to fight back but he was too strong for him. He looks at Jamie's neck and is licking his lips, knowing fully well he can change him and he wanted to for the longest time.

"I think at 17 it's the perfect age to be a vampire, don't you think so Jamie?"

Jamie eyes widened. He wanted to be a vampire but not at 17 and not this way. No matter how much he was trying to get out of his grip he couldn't. Robert roughly throws him to ground and holds his arms down, puts his hand around his neck and moves his head slightly to the side, exposing his neck.

Jamie has tears running down his face. He didn't want this right now. He wanted to be older and wanted Carlisle to turn him. This wasn't supposed to be like this.

"P-Please, I don't want t-this."

Robert evilly laughs at him and leans in and bites into his neck. Jamie screams as loud as he can from the pain. After he is done Jamie passes out but not for long. He is screaming out in pain from the transformation. Robert leaves him to fend for himself.

Jamie was burning inside his body. He felt like he was going to die for sure. Carlisle told him it wasn't going to be easy when he turns, but this pain was unbearable. All he wanted was to die right now. He is screaming and screaming, wishing for death even though he knew it won't happen. Jamie never _ever_ felt this pain before, not even when he was shot. All that was on his mind was his mom and dad. This wasn't supposed to happen yet…


	11. Chapter 11

Esme and Carlisle were sick with worry. It has been three days since Jamie has gone missing. They looked every where's for him but they couldn't find him. They knew how upset he was over Edward leaving but Jamie would never run away. He is not like the other kids that do that to their parents. He would have talked to them, not run away from his problems. Esme was crying, hoping for Jamie to come through the front door but he doesn't. They were going to call the police and report him missing but they probably were think he is a run away and not do much to find him. They are looking for him where they knew he would be but there was no sign of him.

"Carlisle, what if we don't find him? What if something happened to him?"

Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen, by the phone hoping that Jamie calls them and tells them what happened and where he is but the phone doesn't ring. Esme didn't think she would have to go through with this again. This felt like the first time when she loses him. Esme stares at the phone, praying for it to ring.

"Esme don't think that way. He is a smart boy and a strong one at that. He will be fine and come walking through that door."

"I don't want to find him dead someplace."

"I know, love I know I don't either but don't think that way. He is alive."

Jamie wakes up in the forest, not the lake like where he was before. As soon as he wakes up he feels different from before. His eye sight was improved, hearing was better than it was before and so was his scent. He felt stronger then when he was human. Jamie did notice that his throat was burning. With fear in him he runs at vampire speed that he forget he had to the lake that was close by. He stops and knees down to the ground, looking into the water at his eyes. They were supposed to be red because he was bit but his eyes were green like they were before. His tan skin was paler and when he stands up he sees that his height was still the same but his body felt different, inside and out.

He knew he was a vampire but knew he wasn't full for some reason. His transformation went wrong and now he is also half-human. Jamie was confused and scared right now. His throat was bothering him so much and he wanted blood. He wanted it so bad right now. When he stands up his nose smelled some humans nearby. Jamie knew he didn't want to do this, kill a human but the blood was calling to him to have it. Without thinking Jamie runs to where the four humans were.

He sees that they were young like he was. Jamie couldn't control himself since he knew nothing about being a vampire, only from what he sees in his parents. Jamie runs over to them and one by one he kills them all for their blood. It felt so good to Jamie to have blood in him and that his throat wasn't hurting as much. When he was done with the last one, he looks at the humans he just killed and was horrified at what he has done. Jamie knees down with his hands in his face, upset at what he has just done.

Why did this happen to him? Jamie keeps asking himself over and over in his head. Yeah he did want to be a vampire but not when he was still a teenager. He graduated 12th grade and was going to go to college for his medical degree, be a doctor just like Carlisle since he loves to help people but now it was different. He can't do that and not being able to do what he wants with his future upsets him greatly inside. He knew his parents would accept him as what he was and help him out but he couldn't face them, especially his mother after he killed not only one human but four of them.

Jamie doesn't bother to clean up his face, he didn't have the energy to do anything right now expect sit here, looking at the mess he has made. He didn't know what he was going to do now. He didn't know if his parents were even looking for him. If they were they will stop at nothing to find him.

Jamie stands up and in anger kicks the tree in front of him and leaves a dent in the tree due to his new found strength.

"Why can't anything be easy for me?"

Jamie asks himself while he throws a rock off of the ground into the distance. Anger at being changed was boiling inside of him and with his temper he was bound to do something he didn't want to do. He wipes his head around when he hears someone behind him.

It was Robert, the vampire that changed him. He was smiling at Jamie, treating this as a joke. When Jamie sees him he runs, vampire speed, at Robert and slams his body into a tree, locking his arm around his neck.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Jamie yells in anger at Robert. He laughs in Jamie's face and at vampire speed, spins around and takes Jamie's wrist behind his back, twisting it. Jamie hisses in pain, falls to the ground, while Robert is laughing at him.

"You really think you can fight me and win? Better think again boy. I created you I can easily kill you since as I can see you are half-human also."

He lets go of Jamie's hand and punches him in the side of head which makes Jamie fall onto the ground, moaning in pain from his wrist hurting and now his head. He knew he couldn't win this fight with this vampire since he was much stronger then Jamie and he did create him. Jamie was not going to give up though. He was pushed away by Charles for half of his life along with the kids at his school and there was no way he was letting this guy do the same to him.

Jamie gets up to his feet, determine to fight him. Giving up was not an option for him.

"Oh my boy you are very brave."

"You might have created me but you have another thing coming if you think I'm afraid of you."

Robert runs full force at him but Jamie moves away while he runs and he hits the ground instead. Jamie takes his chance and picks him up by his neck and throws him as far as he can. Jamie was out of breath now but was waiting for him to come back full force for what he has done.

Robert was angrier than ever at Jamie. When he returns to him he takes a sharp end of a tree branch and runs to Jamie while his back is turned to injury him. He stabs Jamie in the back with it and with Robert's hand on Jamie's shoulder he falls slowly to the ground, biting his lip at the pain he was feeling right now. Robert pushes it further into the teenager's back. Jamie has tears in his eyes and screams as loud as he can because of the pain.

"That will teach you to fight me boy!"

Esme and Carlisle decided to search the forest again near their home to see if Jamie was around there. They turn their heads to the left side of them, alarmed, when they hear an agonizing scream, fearing it was Jamie they run, vampire speed, towards the spot they were at. They get there in time to see Jamie falling to the ground when the sharp tree branch was pulled out of his back.

Esme sees Jamie face when he turns his head a little bit. In fear at losing him for good Esme runs to him and picks him up in her arms, brushing his hair out of his face, seeing the dry blood on his face. Jamie flickers his eyes open, looking up at his mom.

"I'm s-sorry mom."

Carlisle was dealing with Robert, scaring him off and showing his protective side over Jamie. Robert was fearful of Carlisle and realizes if he fought this older vampire he won't win and probably will end up dead so he runs off and Carlisle goes to his wife and son. When he sees the appearance of Jamie he knew right away he was turned but Carlisle knew something went wrong with his transformation since he was didn't have red eyes like newborns have when they are first turned.

"He was turned, Esme. He is half and half."

Esme looks up at Carlisle not wanting to believe he was turned but when she examines her son that she knows very well, she sees that he was paler then usual and that his scars on his arms have disappeared like they never were there in the first place. Esme knew Carlisle was telling her the truth.

Jamie closes his eyes while looking up at his mother. Esme tries to wake him, fearing that his wound was bad enough to kill him but when she hears his heart beat was normal for when he sleeps; she knew he will be fine.

"Let's get him home so I can check him over."

Esme nods her head in agreement and carries Jamie home with her.

Jamie was going in and out of consciousness, trying to stay awake but his body wasn't letting him. Esme hurries upstairs with him and puts Jamie on his bed, turning him on his side so she can see how bad his back is. She pulls his shirt up and sees that it was still bleeding but was healing which is what Esme expected since he was turned. Carlisle arrives in the room with things to clean his back with. Jamie didn't want to close his eyes and fall asleep but his body was over powering him and he closes his eyes and fall asleep.

Carlisle cleans his wound up and was happy to see that it was healing already. All Jamie needed right now was rest which is what he was doing right now. Carlisle turns him onto his back and Esme stares at her son, happy he was home and was alive.

"Will he be okay?"

Esme asks Carlisle with concern and worry written all over her face. Esme was holding her son's hand, squeezing it, and pushing some of his hair out of his face while he was sleeping.

"He will be fine love. He is healing and with rest added to it he will be okay in a few days."

Carlisle kisses his wife on the lips, seeing how worry she is about Jamie. Carlisle was worried about his step son also but is trying to say to himself that he has been though worst and with his half-vampire side he will be okay.

"How is he not full vampire if he was changed by a full vampire?"

That question has been running though Esme's mind since they found Jamie changed but was half and half. Carlisle also has been wondering the same thing but he can't understand how this has happened. Jamie was still human looking but he had a vampire side which they saw with their own two eyes.

"The only thing I can think of is that his transformation went wrong when he was bitten. This has never happened before so this is new to me."

Esme looks over at Jamie and was hurting for him since he didn't want to be changed at 17 and wanted to wait. Esme didn't know what to expect when he woke up since she knew he wasn't going to be happy about any of this but Esme was going to be with him by his side though all of this.

Carlisle holds his wife's hand and cracks a smile at her.

"We will help him though this. We will help with his control and adapt to his new life. He will be fine Esme. I am worried about him also but we need to stay positive for our son."


End file.
